La Última Chica Soltera
by SoraHkUh
Summary: Para Hinata Hyuga la vida era linda junto a su grupo de "amigas" solteras hasta que, luego de Acción de Gracias, todos sus amigas tienen repentinamente novios. Ahora a solo dos meses de Año Nuevo ella deberá encontrar un novio urgente para la cena de fin de año y lo hará con ayuda de la Internet, aunque comenzará a vivir las más horribles citas junto a su "cantinero sobrio" Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **V** _ **erdad sobre las citas #1**_ _: Justo cuando cómodamente has formado un grupo de amigas_

 _solteras, ocurre un desastre._

—Yahiko es todo lo que siempre quise en un chico. —Konan hizo girar el agitador

del cóctel alrededor de su Martini—. No puedo creer que Nagato nunca lo trajera

a casa antes. Quiero decir, han sido mejores amigos desde la universidad.

Lo dijo como si la universidad estuviera décadas atrás en lugar de sólo un par de

años. No podía dejar de preguntarme si tal vez saber que su hermana robaría a su

mejor amigo, era el motivo por el cual nunca había llevado a Yahiko a casa. Él había

ocultado al pobre tipo. Significaba que probablemente lo había perdido para siempre.

—Wow. —Karin sonrió. Lo que me puso nerviosa.

No era que no le agradara Konan. Pero el sentido del humor de Karin era cortante,

incluso si tenía razón. Tenía el armario de Carrie Bradshaw y el ingenio de Dorothy

Parker. Sus comentarios siempre parecían venir de la nada. Al igual que un resfriado

de verano. Un día estás en la playa, entonces… ¡Bam!... estás enferma en la cama. Ella

me asustaba un poco.

—Volver a casa debe ser la manera de encontrar un chico —continuó Karin antes

de una pausa dramática—. Regresé con Suigetsu.

—¿En serio? — Amaru empujó su copa fuera de su camino—. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Sin sorprenderme, estaba perdida. —¿Quién es Suigetsu?

Karin hizo un gesto a la camarera y señaló su copa medio llena, sin molestarse en

mirar en mi dirección. —Siempre se me olvida que no estabas cuando sucedió eso.

La verdad era esa, no estuve presente en un montón de sucesos con estas damas.

El otoño pasado había tenido un hermoso grupo de amigas. Al igual que cualquier

grupo, tenía un círculo íntimo de amigos y círculos exteriores de ligeramente

conocidos. Al igual que un diagrama de Venn de relaciones. Una vida cómoda, con un

montón de amigas con las cuales salir.

Hasta que sucedieron los primeros compromisos... entonces bodas… luego casas en

los suburbios. Lo siguiente que sé, tu círculo íntimo está casado y ahí estás. Quedas

con una mezcla de círculos menos interesante. Aun así, un pequeño grupo agradable.

La vida era buena.

Hasta la semana de Acción de Gracias.

—Suigetsu y yo crecimos juntos, pero no empezamos a salir hasta el último año de

universidad. Cuando nos graduamos, se trasladó para dirigir la empresa constructora

de la familia y yo me mudé aquí para estudiar publicidad. ¿Puedes verme a mí viviendo

en la Gran Tierra de Cultivo de los Estados Unidos?

No. Realmente no podía. Karin se negaba a dejar que alguien sin estatus de

celebridad local tocara su pelo o piel. Sólo mantenerse arreglada significaba viajes

mensuales de cuatro horas.

—Pero cuando lo vi en el partido de fútbol el jueves, era como si nunca nos

hubiéramos separado y... bueno, digamos que todo está en marcha de nuevo.

Parecía tan feliz —tan no Karin— que no tuve el corazón para preguntar cómo iba a

funcionar esta vez.

—No puedo creer que se enrollaran el fin de semana, porque… —Amaru sacó la voz

y sabía lo que venía—. Conocí al chico más genial en el avión. Es abogado en Tokio. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Nunca he estado tan feliz de estar atrapada en la pista durante tres horas. Cambió su vuelo, así que hicimos nuestro regreso juntos también. Y… —Amaru contuvo el aliento, emocionada antes de terminar rápidamente—… vendrá aquí para el Año Nuevo.

Me recosté escuchándolas hablar sobre sus chicos —nuevos y reciclados— y sus

viajes y el Año Nuevo y cuán genial iba a ser es el día de fiesta.

—¿Sabes lo que debemos hacer? Si todos vienen aquí, debemos cambiar nuestra

reserva para Año Nuevo.

Espera. ¿Qué? No.

—Los añadiremos a nuestra mesa.

—Pero pensé que estaba lleno. —Traté de ocultar la desesperación en mi voz.

Habíamos planeado esto hace meses. Chicas solteras teniendo una noche de diversión.

Sin parejas que nos hicieran sentir solas y perdedoras en la fecha de la segunda noche

más importante del año.

—Voy a llamar a mi chico de los boletos ahora mismo. Estoy segura de que puede

ayudarnos. —Karin estaba en su teléfono antes de que pudiera decir noche de chicas—.

Hola, guapo. Es Karin. Estoy buscando un favor. —Ella se echó a reír en su forma

esto-no-es-divertido-pero-necesito-algo-de-que-reírme antes de deslumbrar a nuestra

mesa con una sonrisa—. Oh, eres demasiado dulce... Lo sé, ¿no? Necesito un poco de

ayuda con nuestra mesa para la fiesta Asesinato en las Rocas... Lo sé, ¿verdad? Voy a

lucir fabulosa en mi vestido flapper. Todo el misterio del asesinato de los años veinte es

genial.

Konan y Amaru empujaron sus bebidas a un lado para inclinarse, escuchando sobre el

estruendo de la creciente multitud del bar.

—Bueno, nos gustaría tener unas pocas personas más sentadas con nosotras. ¿Hay

alguna forma en que podríamos incluirlas? Ajá... Sí... Absolutamente. Puedo hacer que

estés en la lista para esa apertura... por supuesto. Bueno, necesitamos tres más.

—Espera. —Konan agitó la mano delante de Karin—. ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí y estuve tentada a decirles que estaba

comprometida y me casaría en la víspera de Año Nuevo si ellas y sus más recientes

encontrados acompañantes estaban disponibles.

—Oh. Hinata, ¿conociste a alguien también? —Desde el principio, conocido como la

boda de Sakura hace cuatro años, yo le disgustaba a Karin. Su naturaleza competitiva

parecía triplicarse a mí alrededor. Simplemente no sabía realmente por qué

competíamos, así que sólo trataba de permanecer fuera de su camino.

Pensé en mentir, pero sabía que fingir un novio llevaría a todo tipo de peligros

sociales que no podía manejar. Además, había visto El día de la boda. Ese era un tipo de

camino que no quería recorrer.

—No. No realmente. —Arrastré el realmente con la esperanza de que entendiera lo

que no quería decir, como si tal vez hubiera un chico que les había ocultado. Un chico

increíblemente caliente que era dueño de una pequeña isla no revelada en la costa de

un país rico. Obviamente, no podía hablar de él por razones de seguridad.

—Di cuatro —susurró Amaru—. Estoy segura que Hinata no tendrá problemas en

conseguir una cita.

Karin levantó una ceja hacia mí como si no supiera cuán dudoso era, pero esperase

que lo corroborara.

Oh, no, Karin. No pidas un cuarto asiento. Todos sabemos que nadie va a querer salir

conmigo, y mucho menos renunciar a una de las mejores noches de fiesta del año para pasar el

rato con una nerd conservadora de museos.

Cierto.

En su lugar, me limité a sonreír.

Y tuve pensamientos desagradables.

Karin inclinó la cabeza como si pudiera leer mi mente y sonrió de una manera que

claramente decía: Oh. Pobre cosa.

—¿Por qué no pides cuatro? Esa es una mesa llena, ¿no? - Karin sonrió y asintió—.

Sólo ponlo en mi tarjeta de crédito. Nos encargaremos de dividirlo por nuestra parte.

Genial. Qué manera de humillarte, Hinata. Exactamente lo que hace que los días de

fiesta sean geniales. Pagar por una silla vacía.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Holisss :3 olvide presentarme en el primer post. Me llamo SoraHk Uh y este es mi primer fanfic... bueno como sabran los personajes de Naruto, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto-sempai :D

Bueno la historia tampoco es mia es una adaptación de un Genial libro que leí hace poco que, justamente, se llama: La Última Chica Soltera -o The Last Single Girl, en ingles- es un libro de 15 cap. y de 92 pág. en total. Me agrado el libro y mientras más lo leí más me interesaba y hacia reír y al terminarlo simplemente pensé que era perfecto para el Naruhina asi que...Chan, Chan...aqui está.

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen Comentarios :3 :3

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas #2**_ _: Ningún hombre te entenderá y amará como lo hace tu mejor amiga_

"Esta es Sakura. Estoy ya sea cargando a mi hermosa hija Sarada o saliendo con mi grandioso marido Sasuke. O estoy mintiendo y limpiando inodoros. De cualquier forma, deja un mensaje después del tono." BEEP.

—Hola Sakura-chan. Soy Hinata. Sólo llamando para conversar. Espero que tu Día de Acción de Gracias haya sido genial. Devuélveme la llamada. —Hice una pausa, a punto de terminar, y luego me precipité antes de colgar—. También, te estoy enviando algo por correo electrónico justo ahora. Si puedes verlo, no se lo muestres a Sasuke-kun, y no le digas a nadie, eso sería genial. Estábiengraciasadiós. -Apurada a través de las últimas palabras, colgué antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Estaba sintiendo pánico. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que alguien tenía que tener el honor. Pero nunca pensé que sería la última chica soltera.

Me sentía como el tí vez debería tener tarjetas de presentación hechas.

O… tal vez sólo era la idea de ser la última chica soltera. Era todo lo que venía con esto. Las cosas a las que no fuiste invitada porque las personas "pensaron" que estarías incómoda sola. La forma en que Ciertas Mujeres -como Karin -siempre te recordaban que ellas tienen a alguien… y tu no. Los sentimientos de soledad que algunas veces sentías, incluso con tu mejor amiga porque sabías que ya no eras su mejor amiga.

Y así, como cualquier mujer emocionalmente acorralada, hice algo uní a para tratar de encontrar a alguien especial —o no horrible—para el Año me había encontrado todo lo demás de importancia los últimos pocos años:Un nuevo apartamento, un trabajo, un coche… ese bolso Kate Spade. Así que, sí, tuve un poco de confianza en internet.

Pero al mirar por encima mi anuncio, supe que no había manera de evitarlo. Sakura iba a tener que ser mi voz de la razón. Cada vez que lo releía, todo en lo que podía pensar era que nadie en su sano juicio asumiría que un cachorro golden retriever estaba buscando una cita.

De hecho, había dicho que _"me gustaban los días soleados y disfrutaba de una_ _agradable caminata antes de acurrucarme enfrente de una chimenea para una noche_ _acogedora."_

¿Por qué no sólo agregué una foto de mi juguete favorito para masticar? Por supuesto, era una golden retriever con zapatos caros y un condominio en la ciudad, pero aún así.

Presioné enviar y traté de pretender que mi mejor amiga no estaba en algún lugarviendo su iPhone y riendo histé ó mucho más esfuerzo de lo que quería admitir.

Mientras esperaba oír su respuesta, hice lo que cualquier mujer lógica haría… Fui ala librería y compré cada libro sobre citas escrito en los últimos cuatro años. Sí, utilicé la línea de auto pago. Los he leído todos, mirando las "reglas" y tomando notas acerca de los perfiles. Creé listas sobre Que Deben Tener y Que NO Deben Tener y luego taché la mitad de ellos después de que cada libro agregara que no deberías ser demasiado exigente. La mayoría de los libros tenía una doble personalidad como esa.

.

.

Una parte de mí quería ignorar el teléfono cuando el tono de Sakura sonó. Había logrado regresarme la llamada alrededor de cuatro horas más rápido de lo que esperé. Obviamente mi mensaje —o anuncio personal— garantizó una casi inmediata llamada telefónica. Esa no podía ser una buena señal. Toqué el botón para contestar y empecé a hablar antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

—Si te ríes, voy a colgar, me cambio de estado, y nunca me volverás a ver de nuevo.

—No me estoy riendo. He estado casada al menos dos años. Recuerdo lo que apestaba tratar de encontrar al chico correcto.

Sabía que lo hizo. Sakura-chan estuvo tres años universitarios enamorada de Sasuke-kun y no fue hasta el primer semestre del último que al fin comenzarón a salir y casi despúes de la graduación se casarón. En realidad ella nunca sacó ninguna de esa mierda de casada. Ese: Oh, sólo espera y el chico correcto aparecerá o si sólo llenas-en-lo-blanco no estarías viviendo tu vida sola.

—Honestamente, estoy contenta de que me lo enviaras a mí. Le hice un montón decambios. —Sakura hizo un sonido suave de arrullo. Sólo podía asumir que era por Sarada. Aunque, si fuera honesta, fue un sonido extrañamente tranquilizador—. ¿Quién te conoce mejor que yo, cierto? Puedo ser parcial, pero te quiero y estaré pateando el trasero de cualquiera que no te aprecie de la forma que deberí ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi cabeza y lloriqueé, no queriendo que ella supiera lo mucho que sus palabras me afectaron. —Te lo acabo de enviar. Deberías estar recibiéndolo en un segundo. —Mas arrullo, luego un suave chapoteo—. Le estoy dando a Sarada su ducha. O ella me está dando a mí una ducha, lo uno o lo otro. Dime, ¿por qué de repente urge una e-cita*?

No quería confesar mi inminente soltería, pero ella probablemente lo había visto venir de cualquier forma. La puse al corriente de nuestros planes de Año Nuevo y de cómo todas mágicamente habían regresado a casa después del fin de semana de Acción de Gracias con novio. Cómo la noche de chicas se había convertido en un fiasco de una tercera —séptima— rueda.

—Entonces, ¿Las chicas cambiaron todos sus planes y esperaron a que salieras con ellas y sus nuevos novios?

Las tres- Konan, Amaru y Karin -se habían conocido desde hace mucho. Mientras las chicas solteras cayeron en el borde del camino, Karin había excavado hacia sus compatriotasy se llamó a sí misma como la Alfa. Creo que ellas se habían sorprendido de encontrarme entre sus filas.

—Sip. Karin consiguió cuatro asientos más en nuestra mesa.

—Nunca me gustó. —Sakura era, entre otras cosas, fieramente leal—. Y no es sólo porque te trata como una ocurrencia tardía. Ella nunca es amable con nadie. Y siempre quiso robarse a Sasuke-kun con su cuentito de Amiguita-

—Bueno, la chica tiene personalidad, y conexiones. No hay fiesta en la que no nos pueda meter.

—Cierto. Porque siempre has sido una chica fiestera. Sé como son esos conservadores de museos. Locos como estrellas de rock.

—Totalmente subestimas a las estrellas de rock, hermana.

—¿Por qué no sólo vienes aquí? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida. No necesitas a un chico para entrar a mi casa. - La mejor parte de la oración sabía que lo decía en serio. No era cuestión de piedad o algo como porque-somos-amigas-tengo-que-decirlo.

—Lo sé. Y gracias. Pero tengo que tener una vida aparte del museo y las visitas ocasionales a ti y a Sasuke-kun. —Tragué el resto de las palabras acerca de cómo me estaba empezando a sentir dejada atrás y cómo tenía miedo de estar sola; no sólo sin novio, sino sin amigas solteras.

—No hay sentido en ser miserable en Año Nuevo sólo para probar que puedes.

Estamos teniendo una noche de juegos. Ino y Sai van a venir. Nuestros nuevos vecinos Temari y Shikamaru estarán aquí. Contratamos a una vecina para ser la niñera.

—Wow, ¿consiguieron una niñera? —Eso involucra dejar a Sarada fuera de su vista.

—Um, pues, sí. —Sakura hizo un pequeño ruido de tos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Dije… que ella la va a cuidar en el cuarto de atrás.

—Sakura, si no te amara, no me molestaría en decirte que eres de lejos una mamá de portada de la revista Time. -Se rió, lo cual era bueno. Incluso mientras construimos diferentes vidas, todavía nos teníamos la una a la otra.

—Hinata, ella tiene cuatro meses, no cuatro años. Estoy mejorando.

—Bien, de cualquier manera creo que trataré con el Plan A primero.

—Sólo tienes cuatro semanas hasta Año Nuevo. Como lo vas… Sarada. No. No te tomes eso. Eso es champo. Asco.-Me reí mientras los chapoteos se escuchaban más fuerte. En el inicio, cuando Sakura tuvo la bebé, colgábamos y esperábamos para hablar más tarde. Pero en los últimos meses habíamos aprendido.—Perdón por eso. Entonces, ¿el plan?

—Lo voy a reducir a mis primeros cinco chicos en la primera semana. Pasaré la segunda semana conociéndolos. Luego los pocos días antes y después de Navidad los conoceré mejor y veré como va. Eso me da un poco de espacio antes de Año Nuevo. -Esto se encontró con el silencio. Incluso el chapoteo había parado mágicamente.

—Bueno, mira qué piensas de mis notas. También, espero que me mandes tu nombre de usuario y contraseña así puedo revisar a estos chicos. —Sakura contuvo el aliento. Me la podía imaginar pensando hasta tener el valor de decir algo—. ¿Sabes que no importa si estás saliendo con alguien, o no? Esa era una noche de chicas. Si ellas lo arruinan, eso no está en ti.

No debería haber necesitado escuchar eso tanto, pero de todos modos…

—Gracias. Realmente. Gracias.

—No te olvides… usuario y contraseña.

—Siempre y cuando no empieces a hacerte pasar por mí.

—No hago ninguna promesa.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y ¿Que les parecio? Como les dije en el principio espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus Comentarios.

Y si lo sé Naru-kun aún no aparecio pero lo hará en el prox. Capitulo lo mega archi prometo.

Bueno como sea esperen el prox. Cap.

Sora se va...Chaito :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 _ **Doctor en el centro:**_ _Trabajo en un gran centro médico de animales en el centro de la ciudad. Esto toma mucho de mi tiempo, pero estoy buscando a alguien con quien pasar otros momentos. Alguien que disfrute de los museos, películas, música y una buena cena. Me encantaría encontrar a una mujer independiente que todavía me permita mimarla un poco._

Doctor en el centro, o Kiba, fue programado para reunirse conmigo a la una y media. Habíamos estado enviándonos correos electrónicos casi desde el principio. Obviamente, me tuvo al decir museo, pero estaba esperando ver si la chispa estaba allí. Desde su perfil, era exactamente mi tipo: Alto, bien parecido, exitoso. Él entendía que tener una carrera no sólo era envolvente, sino una pasión.

La orden de Sakura fue que nos conociéramos en un lugar neutral; una cafetería queHabía encontrado en lí café estaba cerca de media cuadra del tren, escondido en una calle lo vi, se me cortó un poco la respiración. Era la cafetería más mágica que había visto alguna vez.

Era como si alguien hubiera tomado una cabaña irlandesa y la colocara entre las piedras rojizas más altas del vecindario. Había persianas verdes rodeadas por marcos negros en las ventanas, y lámparas de gas titilaban a cada lado de la entrada.

Hablando acerca de lugares románticos para conocerse.

Empuje la pesada puerta de roble y me detuve, sorprendida al ver que el interior concordaba con el exterior. En lugar de las feas sillas de madera de IKEA y mesas estériles de metal y madera, acogedoras sillas de diferentes tamaños y formas combinaban acomodadas debajo de mesas de roble. Al fondo de la habitación, una chimenea crepitaba a lo lejos, enmarcada desde el suelo hasta el techo por libreros. Varias sillas esponjosas y una mesa de café que lucía pesada se arrinconaban ahí.

Pero la mejor parte era el arte. Y obviamente una bien planeada colección agraciaba la pared, pero la exhibición en sí misma necesitaba trabajo.

Toda la información correcta estaba ahí, pero las luces estaban apagadas y las tarjetas de información pobremente colocadas. Las obras nunca se venderían así, sin importar lo talentoso que fuera el artista.

—¿Te gusta? —La profunda voz retumbo detrás de mí, para nada lo que esperaba en este pintoresco entorno.

Esperaba que fuera Kiba, porque no había forma que cualquier cosa menos que caliente pudiera estar conectado a esa voz. Me di la vuelta, esperando ver a alguien refinado, de un metro noventa, vestido profesionalmente caliente. Eso no era lo que encontré en absoluto y estaba empezando a cuestionar seriamente las capacidades del motor de búsqueda de eLove y los perfiles de los hombres.

Era caliente. Y era alto. Pero definitivamente no era refinado. Para ser justa, era más alto que yo, un metro setenta y siete, pero me gustaba mi hombre imponente. Y supongo que era bien parecido en una forma accesible. Delgado, con hombros anchos, donde a mí me gustaba mi hombre constituido. Pero su cabello… Su cabello me hizo querer alisarlo; demasiado largo para domarlo, demasiado corto para quedarse liso.

Este definitivamente no tenía que ser Kiba.

—El artista obviamente tiene muchas habilidades. Me gusta la serie. ¿Domos de Catedrales? No mucha gente podría pensar en pintar un detalle tan pequeño en un espacio tan grande.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que me atrajo. Da una… sensación de seguridad, ¿cierto? —Se quedó mirando las pinturas un poco más antes de volver sus cálidos ojos azules hacia mí.

—Soy Naruto.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, tratando de ser educada mientras movía las cosas.

Sospeché que estar tomando la mano de un chico al azar cuando tu cita estaba llegando no era la mejor primera impresión.

—Hinata Hyuga.

—Bienvenida a El Kyubi, Hinata ¿Es tu primera vez aquí?

—Um, ¿sí? —Parecía extraño añadir que estaba con alguien, especialmente alguien a quien no conocía.

—Excelente. Compré el lugar hace como cuatro meses. Todavía estoy conociendo a los regulares. ¿Puedo traerte algo?- Oh. El propietario. Menos extraño entonces.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, pero si, seguro. —Lo seguí al mostrador y miré el menú. Era extrañamente reconfortante ver los tamaños chico, mediano y grande. No era fan de la conjetura del café. Después de ordenar un té chai, me dirigí nuevamente a la pared del arte.

Estaba tranquilo, sólo un caballero mayor sentado en la esquina leyendo el periódico. Sabía que no podría ser bueno para el negocio, pero era perfecto para mí.

—Parece que realmente te gusta la galería.

—Exhibición. O muestra. O cualquier demostración.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Esto es a lo que llamas demostración, no galería. Eso es otra cosa.

—Oh. —Naruto-kun me dio una simpática pequeña sonrisa. Parecía más confundido por mi corrección que por la palabra.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que… trabajo en un museo. Esto es parte de lo que hago. –No le dije lo pobremente que estaba planeada su demostración.

—Eso debe ser muy interesante. Esta es mi primera vez teniendo algo en las paredes. Quiero decir, aparte de las malas impresiones que estaban antes aquí. Estoy tratando de atraer algo más de clientela.

—Me gusta como está. —La voz llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Bonito y tranquilo.-

—Él es Jiraiya. —Naruto bajó la voz—. No le hagas caso. Su pasatiempo es ser malhumorado.

—Oh. —Quiero decir ¿qué más puedes decir a eso?

—Voy a dejar que te relajes antes de que tu amigo llegue. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber.

Naruto me dio una sonrisa y se regresó atrás del mostrador, tomando una toalla de una mesa mientras se iba. Me senté en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, disfrutando del espacio.

Estaba revisando mis correos electrónicos —un peligro para el fin de semana cuando trabajas en un museo— cuando un hombre alto que era incluso más guapo que en su foto en la boda de su hermana pasó rápidamente por la puerta.

— ¿Hinata-chan? Lo siento mucho, llego tarde.

Miré el reloj encima del mostrador. Estaba dos minutos retrasado; si el reloj no era rápido. Me levanté y extendí mi mano, insegura del protocolo para cuando se conocen en eLove.

—Hola. Es un placer conocerte. No llegas del todo tarde. —Sonreí, tratando de lucir tranquila, cuando en realidad sólo estaba sintiéndome nerviosa.

— ¿En verdad? —Miró su reloj y frunció un poco el ceño. En su mundo dos minutos deben haber sido una eternidad. Era bueno saberlo.

— ¿Puedo conseguir que te sirvan más? –Sopesé mi té medio lleno y negué con la cabeza. —No gracias. Lo acabo de conseguir.

—Ahora regreso. —Sonrió. Era una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Una que estaba segura usaba en el hospital todo el tiempo. Lo que me hizo preguntarme cómo la usaba para manejar a la gente. Si me estaba manejando.

Detente. Sólo detente.

Sakura me había advertido que no saltara a las peores suposiciones directamente. Ella dijo: "Deja que las cosas sigan y no leas entre líneas".También había dicho que quería un mensaje de texto con las actualizaciones tan pronto como él se haya ido. Era tan bien parecido que quería mandarle un mensaje de texto antes de la cita. Kiba pagó por su bebida y le dio a Naruto una breve inclinación de cabeza para terminar la conversación. Vagó a través de la cafetería, mirando todos los detalles.

—Lindo lugar. ¿Vienes seguido aquí? —Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca se sonrojó. Y justo así me relajé—. Quiero decir, ¿esta es una salida regular?

—Realmente lindo, ¿no es así? Y no, esta es mi primera vez aquí. Pensé que un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros pudiera encontrarse con gente sería cómodo.

— ¿Lo pensaste mucho?

—Para ser honesta, esta es mi primera vez en una cita en línea. Mis amigas tenían mucho que decir al respecto. Un montón de llamadas reglas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Oh, tu sabes. Estar a tiempo, pero eso son sólo modales. Café, no cena. Algún lugar no demasiado cerca de casa. No te subas al coche de nadie. —Me encogí de hombros—. La mayoría eran por sentido común.

— ¿Y ninguna realmente extraña?

Casi odié decirle, pero, ¿por qué no descubrir si tenía sentido del humor?

—Michelle sugirió que me acercara lo suficiente para olerte. Si hueles como a mascota, entonces tu casa apestaría a animales y si llegáramos a casarnos estaría atrapada en una casa con olor a perro por el resto de mi vida y probablemente incluso lo ganaría en el divorcio. Ella es así de optimista. Le dije que vamos a ver si pasamos más allá del café.

Se rió, un profundo sonido desde el pecho. Obviamente extraños olores y matrimonio en los primeros cinco minutos no lo iban a asustar.

—No tengo mascotas. Me encantaría tener un perro, pero mis horas son un poco frenéticas. No creo que sea justo para él estar atrapado en la casa todo el día. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, esta Kurama. Pero es sólo un pez beta, así que él está atrapado en casa todo el día de cualquier forma.

Mirándome todo encantador y esas cosa.

—Entonces, Kiba-kun, dime sobre tu trabajo. —Pasé a través de todos los consejos en los libros de citas. Preguntar sobre él, sonreír, inclinarse, verse interesada incluso cuando no lo estés.

Aunque seamos honestos. Un guapo, exitoso Veterinario empieza diciéndote como disfruta de su práctica como un médico de atención primaria y pasando sus vacaciones de senderismo en Europa, es bastante fácil estar interesada. Cada vez que trataba de seguirlo, saltaba en algo como: "Hinata, ¿Dónde ha sido tu viaje favorito?" O "Sé que trabajas en un museo ¿significa que ya no disfrutas ir a ellos?"

— ¿Por qué exactamente estas en citas por línea? —He estado esperando para preguntar desde que él me había silbado… un movimiento pre-correo electrónico… en línea. Nadie podía ser así de bueno ¿o sí?

—Trabajo con médicos y enfermeras todo el día. Conozco el tipo de horario y presiones que tenemos. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no pudiera ser ayudado—. Sé que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo funcionar con alguien como yo. Quería conocer a alguien fuera de ese mundo. Alguien un poco… más suave. Lo sé. Eso suena horrible. No soy un monstruo ni nada. Sólo muy enfocado. Mi mejor amigo me dijo que tenía que conocer a alguien que supiera como ayudarme a dejar todo eso en el trabajo.

Podía entenderlo. Todos necesitábamos un balance. Mi último novio no entendía que ser un conservador de arte significaba que tenía que estar seguido en el museo para eventos especiales… incluso en la noche, incluso en fines de semana.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Por qué citas por línea?

 _/Porque estaba desesperada por una cita para Año Nuevo simplemente no parecía tener la misma ventaja sobre eso./_

—Bueno, mis amigos más cercanos están casados, así que mi vida social se desarrolla a menudo en lugares donde no conoces a otras personas solteras. No estoy buscando terminar mañana en el altar, pero me di cuenta de que todos los lugares donde solía conocer hombres interesantes eran lugares a donde no puedes ir sola. Ni puedes llevar una mujer embarazada con un cochecito.

—Como Sweet Home Alabama. -No podía haberse referido a mi película favorita. —Tienes un bebé —continuó—, en un bar.

—Exactamente. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendida por tu habilidad para citar películas de chicas.

—Mi última novia amaba las películas. Todo lo que hacíamos era quedarnos sentados y ver comedias románticas.

—Oh. —Sí, la vida que no imaginaba para mí.

—Exactamente. Puedes ver por qué no funcionó. Incluso dejarla elegir un nuevo restaurante era como sacarte un diente.

Platicamos por casi tres horas —o las recargas de dos té chai— antes de que me diera cuenta del tiempo. No esperé que se quedara una hora más. No había forma de que pensara que la primera cita sería así, con el chico con el que no sólo quería pasar el Año Nuevo, sino que tal vez un montón de tiempo después de eso. Era exactamente lo que siempre había buscado. Congeniábamos totalmente. Desafortunadamente, yo había planeado conocer a alguien más esa tarde. Ambos hombres habían dicho que era su único día libre en las próximas semanas, entonces les dije que sí a ambos.

Estaba tratando de averiguar una buena forma de terminar la cita, cuando escuché—: Kiba, ¿Cómo estás?

Levanté la mirada y entré en pánico por el hombre que estaba frente a mesa era demasiado pequeña. Nunca sería capaz de esconderme debajo de ella. ¿El baño? Demasiado lejos. En definitiva no había forma de esconderme de mi cita número 2

CONTINUARA…

* * *

OOOOOOOOk, como lo había prometido, Naruto ha aparecido y si tal vez no ha sido una gran aparición pero con el tiempo ira entrando más su personaje, lo prometo.

Y bueno nada más ya saben comenten sus opiniones, lamento si ha habido algún error de ortografía y nada más.

Sora se va…paz


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _ **Chico tranquilo:**_ _Me gusta escalar cosas, y no me refiero sólo a la escalera corporativa. En mi tiempo libre escalo en un lugar local, y voy a un viaje guiado de ascensión cada verano. Estoy buscando a alguien con quien compartir ese sentido de maravilla y aventura, y aplicarlo en la vida cotidiana._

Miré por encima del hombro para encontrar a un hombre guapo con un jersey azul sonriéndonos. Uno que se parecía sospechosamente a la imagen de perfil de mi cita número dos.

—Oye, hombre. —Kiba se levantó y estrechó la mano del hombre, haciendo esa cosa del medio abrazo que hacen los hombres en lugar de simplemente mostrar afecto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He quedado con alguien.

—Raro. —Kiba se volvió hacia mí, ofreciendo su mano hacia donde yo estaba—. Esta es Hinata.

—¿Hinata? —Fue la forma en que dijo mi nombre lo que me dijo que todos íbamos cuesta abajo desde allí—. Hinata, Art Girl, ¿Hinata?

—Oh, sí. —Debería haber sabido que mi cita perfecta no sería tan perfecta en algún punto. Pero bueno... como Sakura siempre bromeó, era una historia que podríamos contarles a nuestros nietos—. ¿Shino?

Kiba agitó una mano entre nosotros. —¿Cómo se conocen entre ustedes, chicos?

—No lo hacemos. Quiero decir, lo hacemos, pero no lo hacemos. Shino-kun y yo estábamos emparejados en eLove también. —Esto no debería sentirse tan incómodo—.

Estabas tan ocupado, interesado y esas cosas, que imaginé que nos reuniríamos y entonces serías libre para hacer algo. Así que, cuando Shino dijo que sólo podía reunirse esta noche, me pareció una buena idea.

Ambos chicos me miraron. Tal vez menos habría sido más en esa explicación.

—Oh. —Kiba me estudió, decepción llegando en el momento en que sus cejas se juntaron—. Así que...

—¿Así que? —No estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Todo lo que sabía era que había estado en una de las mejores citas de mi vida y realmente estaba esperando que no terminara incómodamente.

—Así que, Shino es mi mejor amigo. Preparatoria. Compañeros de cuarto. Amigos de viaje.

—Oh. —Bueno. La cita con Shino iba a terminar como la más corta de la historia de la humanidad. Básicamente terminó cuando dijo _hola_.

—Hicimos un acuerdo de... —Kiba miró a Shino, que sólo levantó una ceja—. No salimos con las mismas chicas.

Por lo tanto, la cita de un segundo de Shino tendría que ser borrada del historial deHinata Hyuga. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Está bien. —Lo tengo. Nunca ir entre amigos. Fue bueno ver a un par de chicos que habían sido tan cercanos durante tanto tiempo. Dijo un montón de cosas buenas de Kiba.

—Por lo tanto, tendré que cancelar nuestros planes para la próxima semana. —Me tomó la mano y me sonrió; esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que estoy segura que utiliza todo el tiempo en el trabajo—. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Um, ¿no? —Habíamos tenido una gran cita. Fue tres veces mejor de lo esperado con nada más que buena vibra y, debido a que había charlado con su mejor amigo, ¿terminamos?

—Shino ha sido uno de los pocos amigos que he sido capaz de mantener a través de todas las cosas locas de la escuela, residencia y cosas de trabajo. No podemos salir con la misma chica. Y ya que ustedes han estado charlando, nunca lograríamos hacer que cualquier escoja. Sería... raro.-

En comparación con esto. Esto no era raro en absoluto, a menos que fueras, ya sabes, humano.

—Así que. Eso es todo entonces. —Traté de no dejar la última palabra a la deriva en una pregunta. Kiba estaba siendo bastante claro.

—Lo siento. Fue genial conocerte. Espero conocer a alguien como tú pronto. –Genial. Estaba siendo botada por alguien que algún día podría conocer a alguien como yo.

—Igualmente. —En serio. Alguien como él. Sólo que sin el mejor amigo que no podía comprometerse.

Kiba negó con la cabeza una vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Shino simplemente me miró como si yo hubiera hecho algo horrible a propósito. —Encantado de conocerte.

—Uh, ¿tú también?

Se unió a Kiba en la puerta, dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de dirigirse hacia el oscuro atardecer. En definitiva la peor cita de la historia. Creo que comenzaba a arrepentirme de confiar en Internet y eLove.

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno 4to capitulo, lamento la demora, como ya dije estoy con a full con el último trimestre de clases y se me complica.

En fin este es un cap cortito, Naruto no a aparecido tampoco :(, pero lo hara en el proximo.

Tambien gracias por sus comentarios y correcciones, sobre todo Daniela Hervar por su correcion que he tomado muy en cuenta para esta edición... y bueno nada más.

Hasta después.

Sora se va...paz :3


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas #3**_ _: Mi mamá siempre me dijo que las citas eran como una caja de crayones. Espera. ¿Qué?_

Me quedé de pie al lado de la mesa, viendo la puerta cerrada y preguntándome si estaba en uno de esos extraños programas de MTV, debí haberme imaginado hace tres horas que era un montaje. Ningún chico podría ser tan perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Hinata —me llamó Naruto desde detrás del mostrador—. ¿Todo está bien? – No. No lo estaba.

Caí en mi silla y comencé con mi té.

El roce de madera sobre madera me tuvo levantando la mirada para ver a Naruto unírseme.

—La cita pareció haber ido muy bien. —Naruto empujó una nueva vasija de té en mi dirección.

Una tetera. Encantadora.

—Sí. Fue demasiado perfecta. —Serví cada una de las tazas de té, viendo el líquido ámbar salpicar la blanca porcelana de poca profundidad—. ¿Cómo supiste que era una cita?

—Administro una cafetería. Son como el número uno de los lugares para la primera cita. —Levantó su taza, sonriendo hacia mí sobre el borde—. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué estabas mirando hacia la puerta un poco decepcionada?

Realmente no quería tener esta conversación. Todavía estaba trabajando en reescribir el mensaje de texto positivo que compuse en mi cabeza durante la cita. En lugar de: ¡Sakura-chan! Conocí al hombre de mis sueños, ¡no puedo esperar a que lo conozcas!. Ahora estaba lidiando con: Conocí al hombre de mis sueños. Después de una cita me dejó tirada por su mejor amigo.

No muy cortés.

Sakura-chan, por supuesto, haría un comentario completamente inapropiado de él siendo secretamente gay. Lo cual yo sabría que está mal y es injusto en muchos niveles, pero aun así me haría sentir un poco mejor.

—Vamos… —Naruto empujó su silla y puso sus codos sobre la mesa—. Soy básicamente la versión sobria de un cantinero. Estarías impresionada de lo que la gente me dice.

¿Por qué no? Escribir el mensaje de texto podría ser tedioso de cualquier forma.

—Bien. —Tomé un sorbo de té y totalmente conseguí descarrilarme—. Wow, ¿qué es esto?

—Manzanilla con hierbas de limón y un poco de jengibre.

—Es relajante y un poco energizante.

—Ese es el punto. Todavía estoy trabajando en cuanto jengibre es suficiente, pero no demasiado.-

-¿Tú lo hiciste? -

—Sip. He estado mezclando los tés. Me gustaría comenzar midiéndolos para la venta.

Brillante. Entre eso y el nuevo arte, Naruto realmente le estaba agregando algunos toques agradables a su aventura.

—De cualquier modo, ¿qué impulsó tu tristeza después de la gran cita?

—Correcto. Entonces, ese era Kiba… debo informarte. —Puedo también. Iba a estar viendo mucho a Naruto durante las próximas dos semanas—. Tenía planes para una noche de chicas de Año Nuevo con mis pocas amigas solteras. Y todas regresaron de Acción de Gracias con novios.

Naruto asintió. No era como si estuviera sorprendido de hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

—La siguiente cosa que sabes, soy la séptima rueda de la noche de chicas, la cual es ahora la nueva noche de parejas. –

—Entonces, pensaste en encontrar una cita en línea. –afirmo/pregunto Naruto, en realidad lo captaba rápido.

Era más de lo que me había dado cuenta. No estaba segura cuánto quería decirle a Naruto, incluso si él fuera mi cantinero sobrio. Al darme cuenta que de repente era la última chica soltera… había sido un poco deprimente.

—Tengo casi tres semanas más hasta la noche de Año Nuevo. Pensé que sería capaz de poner mi perfil y llegar a conocer a un par de chicos en línea la primera semana, usando las dos semanas intermedias para conocer a cada uno, y luego tendría una semana de amortiguador, esperando que alguno pueda venir conmigo a la cosa de la cena de _Asesinato Misterioso._

—Tiene sentido. —Naruto sirvió un poco más de té y esperó a que continuara.

Cuando no lo hice, preguntó—: Entonces ¿Cómo te fue en la primera cita?

Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de no sonar decepcionada. —En realidad esas eran las citas número uno y dos. La cita número uno fue genial. Realmente nos llevamos bien. La cita número dos llegó aquí, terminando por ser el mejor amigo de la cita número uno, y ellos tienen un tipo de pacto de infancia de nunca pelear por una chica, y se fueron. -

—Espera, ¿ellos se fueron incluso cuando técnicamente no habías conocido todavía a tu cita número dos?

—Sip.

—¿La cita número uno estuvo realmente bien y sólo se fue porque tú intercambiaste mensajes de texto con su mejor amigo unas pocas veces?

—Sólo nos enviamos mensajes una vez porque él dijo que con las fiestas estando tan ocupados deberíamos simplemente conocernos.

—Así que, ¿sólo recibiste un correo electrónico de él? Yo paso más tiempo enviando correos electrónicos a gente para que me den de baja de la lista de anuncios publicitarios molestos.

Resoplé té fuera de mi nariz. No fue bonito, pero sólo me hizo reír más fuerte.

—La cita número uno está mostrando una grave falta de inteligencia. Va a estar soltero siempre.

—Realmente es un tipo agradable.

—Eso no lo hace menos estúpido.

—De hecho, es un doctor.

—Un doctor estúpido. —Naruto negó con su cabeza, sonreí con dulzura—. El lado positivo, si tu primera cita…

—Primeras dos citas. -Corregí

—… fue buena, eso quiere decir que habías encontrado al tipo correcto. Ahora lo has sacado de tu mente. Estoy seguro que también puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

—Oh, gracias. —Eso fue realmente dulce.

—¿Cuántas citas has programado?

—Cinco.

—Bien. Como una de esas cajas de crayolas empezadas que consigues cuando eres niño. Tendrás un arcoíris completo de cosas sucediendo. -

Me conformaría con sólo la tonalidad correcta… quiero decir, chico correcto. O un tipo llamado Hugh. Creo que estoy divagando demasiado.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido citas en línea? —pregunté. Dicen que la mayoría de personas lo ha hecho, ¿cierto?

—No. –

O no.

—Está bien. —No estaba segura que más decir aparte de ¿Qué tal esos cinco?

Después de un momento Naruto "el sobrio cantinero" agregó—: De hecho estuve en una relación algo larga hasta hace unos pocos meses.

Otra vez. Oh.

—¿Lo siento? —No estaba segura si debiera sentirlo o no. Odiaba las conversaciones a ciegas como esta.

—No. Está bien. A ella no le gustaba cuanto de mi tiempo tomó comenzar mi propio negocio. También, dijo que no había firmado por esto. –

—¿Por una cafetería? —¿Quién incluso realmente asume haber firmado por una cafetería?

—Por mí no haciendo mucho dinero. La apertura de una cafetería no es exactamente de lo más codiciado por las masas. Esta es incluso casi cortante. —Naruto me hizo un guiño y sonrió antes de agregar—: Soy afortunado de que me salen un montón de negocios caminando por el vecindario en la mañana. Viajeros tomando el tren.

—Es bueno tener un nicho. Entonces, ¿para qué ha firmado ella?

—Estaba en las finanzas.

—Mucha gente lo está.

—No, quiero decir, era corredor. Esperaban que estuviera sentado en una oficina ejecutiva para cuando tuviera cuarenta.-

Wow. ¿Demasiado triunfador? Eso hizo que mi carrera se viera floja.

—¿Pero no era lo que tú querías?

—Pensaba que lo era. Y luego una noche me encontré con unos amigos para cenar. No los había visto en casi un año. Estuvieron hablando de las películas que vieron, libros que leyeron, también de los conciertos de los que tenían boletos. Y entonces me di cuenta que tenía treinta, trabajaba ochenta horas a la semana y estaba perdiendo mi vida. –explicaba su epifanía

—Eso es mucho de lo que darse cuenta durante una cena.

—Dímelo a mí. —Naruto dio un sorbo de su té lentamente, como si estuviera asentando la historia o reconsiderándola en su mente—. Me reporté enfermo al día siguiente. Pensé que iban a mandar una ambulancia a mi casa. Me había arrastrado al trabajo cerca de la muerte y no podía llegar a convencer al administrador que estaba muriendo. Pero como dicen, ¿sólo necesitaba un día lejos de todos ustedes?

—La mayoría lo decimos justamente así. –Asentí.

Se rió, resoplando un poco del té que sorbía. —Cierto. Ahora lo sé. De cualquier forma, salí por un paseo y me encontré este lugar. Se veía exactamente como el tipo de lugar al que debería haber estado saliendo las mañanas de los sábados. Tomando mi café, leyendo mi periódico, tal vez un perro tirado debajo de mi mesa afuera. Entré y el dueño, Jiraiya, se unió a mí. Llegamos a platicar. Una cosa llevó a otra y aquí estamos. Sabes. –

Um. No.

—¿Cómo exactamente una cosa lleva a otra a ser el propietario de una cafetería?

—Jiraiya me dijo que estaba vendiendo. Bromeamos acerca de yo comprándolo. Fui al trabajo al día siguiente, pero no pude dejar de pensar acerca de esto. Hice lo que un chico de finanzas hace, hice números. Lo llamé y le pedí que me mandara sus estados financieros. Hice más números. Escribí un plan esa semana, conseguí un préstamo, compré el lugar y renuncié a mi trabajo. –

—Wow.

—¿Cierto? Simplemente, traté de hablarle a Shion acerca de esto y ella se mantuvo descartándolo. Pensó que era un capricho. Como cuando ella decía siempre que debíamos ir a St. Maarten. Pero no lo era. Entonces, cuando mis horas crecieron mientras mi pago se encogió, ella realmente se confundió. –dijo.

Tiene sentido. La poderosa pareja repentinamente desbalanceada. La mujer insegura de qué hacer con todos los cambios. Pude comprender cómo eso debió ser un montón para aceptar.

—¿Cuánto duro ella?

—Menos de un mes. Y por supuesto ese fue el peor momento. Los dos meses anteriores a que yo abriera y el primero después de abrir eran toda prueba y error. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia el reposacabezas y cerró sus ojos—. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, es horrible de decir, pero tal vez estaba un poco aliviado cuando me pidió terminar. Fue demasiado tratando de balancear todo con la nueva apertura y ella repentinamente queriendo mi atención. No era como si tuviera toneladas de tiempo libre antes de The Kyubi. -

De cualquier forma esta persona que era Shion, no creo que me agradara.

—Así que, no —continuó—. No he intentado con citas en línea. Creo que lo intentaré de la forma antigua primero.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, él estaba limpiando la charola y dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador. Tal vez las fiestas nos traerían a ambos lo que queríamos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien cap. 5, Naru-kun a estado y ha tomado un lugar protagonista por fin en esta historia.

En bueno en el próximo capitulo la tercera cita de Hime, muy divertida y demostrando el caracter Hyuga, jeje.

También nuevamente gracias por los comentarios:

A ti, _**Akime maxwell,**_ que desde el primer capitulo me has acompañado con tu comentarios positivos sobre cuanto te agrada mi historia, juro que le pongo empeño para que te guste.

Y también a **_Daniela Hervar_** _tranquila realmente no me molestan tus correcciones, es más me alegra que haya autores buenos como tu que me enseñen y critiquen para mejorar en distintos aspectos. Jajaja igualmente creía en lo de Shino y Kiba y, como demuestra este capitulo, Naruto-kun también._

 _Bien, eso es todo, por favor sigan comentando y leyendo mi historia._

Sora se va...paz :3


	6. Chapter 6 EDITADO ¡LEER!

CAPITULO RE-EDITADO, lamento el cap 6 no se que pasó con el otro documento esta bien, lo revise antes de subirlo pero extrañamente se subio de ese modo al fanfic. No uso traductor google tengo el libro- del cual se basa esta historia, en mi casa y siempre para hacer los capítulos tengo que escribir lo escrito en el libro al documento Word. Nuevamente perdón por el desastre espero que esta vez suba bien, y lo controlare en cuanto este subido.

* * *

Capítulo 6

 _ **Traje y corbata**_ _: Mi vida es bastante completa. Estoy bendecido con un montón de pequeñas alegrías. Busco a alguien que disfrute de noches tranquilas en casa y que esté sea sincera y directa._

 _No a los bollos de crema. Quiero una mujer que conozca lo que quiere y este bien con trazar límites._

—¡Hola, Hinata! —saludó Naruto-kun con la mano desde el mostrador donde estaba junto a la charola de té de Jiraiya.

Le devolví el saludo mientras me maravillaba sobre lo confortable de los asientos cerca del fuego, coloqué mi chaqueta en el respaldo de uno y puse mi bolso abajo. El arte de las paredes todavía llamaba mi atención. Mis dedos dolían por bajar las pinturas cerca de medio metro. Eran invaluables. Todos colgaban su decoración en las paredes muy alto.

—Le estas echando un ojo a mi arte nuevamente. —Naruto había logrado colarse hasta mirar por encima de mi hombro.

—Lo estoy.

—He estado jugando con ello. Cambiando algunas cosas. Vendí una para él.

—Eso es grandioso. Él es realmente talentoso.

—Entonces, ¿a qué hora va a estar aquí la cita número tres?

—Cerca de treinta minutos. —Me volteé para enfrentarlo antes de que me pusiera a preguntar por la escalera y la caja de herramientas—. ¿Cómo está Jiraiya?

—Todavía gruñón. Pero como uno de mis regulares, lo tiene permitido.

—Unas pocas citas más y serás capaz de llamarme una regular también.

—Estoy esperándolo. —Pasó su mano por su cabello y lo alejó de sus ojos—. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

—¿Has estado jugando con algunos otros tés? –Le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisita.

—La mezcla de práctica del especial de hoy es el té verde con ralladura de coco.

—Excelente. Voy a probar ese. —Lo seguí al mostrador y lo vi medir cosas de hojas dentro de una pequeña bolsa antes de mezclarlo.

Saqué mi cartera y escarbé por cinco dólares. Una de las razones por las que había llegado a la cafetería antes que mis citas eran para comprar mis propias bebidas. Se sentía extraño pasar a través de todo la cosa de "quién-compra-qué" mientras estaba pendiente de la cita.

—Aleja tu cartera. Eres mi conejillo de indias. –dijo con seriedad. Aunque era realmente dulce, verlo luchar para conseguir poner en movimiento esta cafetería significaba que no podía imaginarme tomando mi té gratis.

—Naruto-kun, no puedo esperar que me des un té cada vez que esté aquí.

—Créeme. Con algunas de mis mezclas de práctica estarás pensando que yo debería pagarte a ti.

Mientras se dio la vuelta para poner el té junto a la charola, busqué su tarro de propinas. Cuando no encontré uno, me incliné sobre el mostrador y deslicé los cinco dólares debajo del teclado de la máquina registradora.

—Aquí tienes. Buena suerte con tu cita número tres.

—Gracias. —Él realmente era dulce. Además, The Kyubi era exactamente el tipo de lugar al que a la gente le gustaba entrar y sentirse como en casa. Tenía que ganar fuerza pronto.

Coloqué la charola en la mesa de café y me senté a esperar. Pasé el tiempo revisando el perfil de la cita número tres por cosas para discutir.

Eran casi las siete cuando un hombre que se veía demacrado intentó acarrear a tres niños precipitándose dentro. Llevó a los niños al mostrador y los dejó escoger a cada uno una delicia. Mientras ellos lo hacían, él miró alrededor de la cafetería, su mirada aterrizando en mí.

Se veía extrañamente familiar. ¿Tal vez la familia que vivía subiendo las escaleras después de mí? Descarté la idea tan pronto como la consideré. Si ésta era la familia de arriba, ya me hubiera mudado. Los niños por si solos hacían suficiente ruido para cuatro familias.

Se sentaron en el otro extremo de la cafetería en una colección de mesas. El hombre sacó un montón de juegos y libros para colorear y se inclinó para darles lo que parecía un severo sermón.

En lugar de sentarse, volteó y se dirigió cruzando la cafetería. Deteniéndose en frente de mí.

 _Oh, Dios. No, por favor._

—¿Hinata? —La cita número tres tenía una agradable voz, era guapo, y parecía estar luchando por no verse agotado.

—¿Ebisu? —Todavía estaba esperando estar equivocada. Ese rostro extrañamente familiar no era de sus fotos de perfil.

Pero ante su nombre, pareció relajarse.

—Es agradable conocerte. —Extendió la mano y esperó mientras me levanté y la sacudí—. Disculpa por los niños. Mi hermana canceló a último minuto y ya que no intercambiamos números de teléfono no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer.

Casi le digo que el noventa por ciento de las personas de menos de sesenta años tienen un teléfono inteligente así que un correo electrónico lo hubiera resuelto. Pero pude ver que realmente estaba esforzándose para hacer esto no tan incómodo como fuera posible.

Ebisu había sido muy dulce en sus correos electrónicos. No había mencionado niños, lo que parecía una gran equivocación. Entendí que muchas mujeres podrían negarse a darle una oportunidad a un tipo con hijos, pero, ¿no te gustaría saber antes de tiempo? ¿Sino qué ibas a hacer? Podría seguir con él.

Puso su café abajo y se sentó en la silla junto a mí, empujándose un poco así estaba a sólo medio camino enfrentándome.

—Así que, esto es grandioso. Agradable cafetería. Nunca he estado aquí antes.

—Gracias. Todo lo que hice fue escogerla. Naruto-kun, el propietario, es el secreto detrás de la magia. —Seguí la mirada de Ebisu hacia los niños—. Así que, tú…

—Udon. —Ebisu se medió levantó, apuntando hacia la mesa en la que sus hijos se sentaban—. Pon eso abajo. Trajiste tus propios libros para colorear.

Udon parecía como si fuera a ignorar toda la orden, abrazando los libros para colorear contra su pecho.

—También tienes tu Moegi. Esa va a ser la forma en cómo vas a pasar tu tiempo. Ahora entrégale el libro de vuelta.

La pequeña niña junto a él se aferraba a un crayón azul y sostuvo su mano libre extendida con una dignidad que esperas en una reina. Udon dejó caer el libro para colorear en frente de ella y cogió su juego.

—Disculpa por eso. No creerías cuán difícil es encontrar una niñera.

—No hay problema. Los niños pueden ser mucho trabajo.

—¿Tienes algún hijo?

¿En serio? Casi le digo que si tuviera hijos hubieran sido mencionados en mi perfil.

¿Sabes, esa página con toda tu información importante?

—No. Sin niños.

—¿Has estado casada antes?

Otra vez. Página de perfil.

Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que elegiría a nadie que haya estado divorciado.

Recuerdo haber pensado que cualquiera que esté divorciado a mi edad estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente al que yo estaba. Tal vez más adelante, pero me pareció extraña esa idea a los veintinueve.

—Nunca casada.

—No… —Ebisu salió disparado de su silla—. Udon, ¿qué te hizo pensar que pegarle a tu hermano con una taza de café pudiera ser aceptable?

Ebisu corrió a través de la habitación mientras Naruto se encontraba con él en la mesa, su fiel toalla en la mano para limpiar el chocolate caliente derramado.

Observé mientras Ebisu envolvió sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Konohamaru y se inclinó para tener una tranquila —aunque lucía intensa— conversación. Los labios de Konohamaru se fruncieron mientras me lanzaba una mirada.

Naruto se enderezó, mirando la interacción entre padre e hijo antes de mirar hacia mí.

Cuando la tranquila conversación terminó, Ebisu se enderezó, le dio a toda la mesa una mirada severa, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.

—Lamento eso.

—Um, no hay problema.

—Entonces, estábamos hablando de ti. Nunca has estado casada. Trabajas en el museo. ¿Qué tanto te gusta eso?

—En realidad mucho. Tengo suerte de hacer algo que amo. Manejo los eventos especiales en un pequeño museo privado. Un muy selecto programa de visualización. Mi trabajo me permite controlar los eventos de principio a fin. Siempre es emocionante poder llevar a cabo una idea hasta mostrarla.

—Eso es… hum, interesante. Entonces, ¿haces cosas como colgar cosas de las paredes?

—Bueno, es más que eso. Colgar arte es un arte por sí mismo. Si no están colocados para ser vistos correctamente, puede hacer o deshacer la exhibición. Y no hacer mi trabajo hace que el artista se vea mal.

Ebisu me miró como si eso no fuera más que una nueva idea, pero muy aburrida en realidad, una sin importancia.

—Tu perfil decía que trabajabas en Carmel Financial. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Soy asesor corporativo.

—No estoy segura de saber qué significa eso. —Le sonreí, dándole la oportunidad de hablar acerca de su trabajo o cambiar de tema.

—¿En serio?

Traté de no sentirme insultada por la forma en que lo dijo. Como si fuera estúpida

por no saber cuál era su trabajo.

—Asumo que trabajas con compañías para hacer algo financiero.

—Es más que eso. —Ebisu se lanzó hacia lo que habría sido un excelente video de entrenamiento para los nuevos asesores corporativos, pero horrible para cualquiera que no le importara algo sobre corporaciones, asesores o finanzas.

Había comenzado mi 401k de inmediato y había contratado un buen planificador porque quería retirarme algún día. Eso era lo más inteligente que iba a llegar a ser en finanzas. Presupuestos herméticos y contratar un buen planificador. Conocía mis debilidades. No iba a dejar que me costara mi jubilación.

Pero tampoco estaba interesada en lo que un planificador —cualquier planificador— hacía cada día, especialmente con corporaciones.

La única cosa que rompió su discurso fue su constante necesidad de detener a sus niños de robarse sus cosas entre sí, lastimarse uno al otro, o destruir The Kyubi.

Estaba tratando de no ver cuando un pequeño cuerpo se lanzó hacia Ebisu.

—Papi, ya estuvimos aquí por siempre. Dijiste que sería divertido, pero todo lo que ella ha hecho es sentarse ahí y tomar su bebida. Tengo que hacer pipí y Udon y Konohamaru dijeron que tengo que ir sola, pero no quiero ir ahí sola. No sé lo que hay allí y mi chocolate caliente ya se enfrió y Konohamaru escribió en mi foto del poni y estoy aburrida y tu dijiste que tendríamos helado después de esto.

—Está bien, han sido realmente buenos. Ve y dile a tus hermanos que empaquen sus cosas.

Me estremecí. Si esto era bueno, estaba asustada de ver los pequeños terrores que eran si estaban en modo destructor.

—Hinata, ¿te importaría?

Miré alrededor tratando de averiguar qué me estaba preguntando. —¿Me importaría?

—¿Te importaría llevar a Moegi al baño de damas?

Me quedé mirándolo esperando el sólo estoy bromeando que nunca llegó.

—En realidad, sí me molestaría. No conozco a tu hija y nunca he llevado a una pequeña niña al baño antes. Tengo miedo de no estar cómoda con eso.

Ebisu se colocó las manos en sus caderas mientras se quedó sobre mí… probablemente también esperando por el sólo estoy bromeando. —¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. —¿Cómo no ha terminado esta cita todavía?

—Hinata, pensé que podríamos haber sido un buen partido, pero si tú ni siquiera puedes hacer esta pequeña cosa, no estoy seguro de que seas buen material de madre.

—Nunca pretendí ser buen material de madre. Pero entonces, otra vez, tú nunca dijiste ser un padre. Entonces, supongo que tampoco lo eres.

Me quedé sentada, esperando para que él hiciera su movimiento. Esperando por que tomara a sus terrores y se dirigiera afuera.

Se cernió, simplemente observando y esperando ¿Esperando qué? ¿Quién sabe?

Finalmente, negó con la cabeza. —No te voy a mentir. Estoy un poco decepcionado de ti.

 _¿En serio? ¡No soy la que mintió por omisión en todo mi perfil!_

—Ebisu, voy a ser honesta aquí. No necesitas una esposa. Necesitas una niñera capataz. Sé que es un poco más caro, pero te ahorraría dinero en los gastos de la membrecía de eLove.

Pensé que él iba a seguir con el traje de la familia y me tiraría una bebida caliente.

—Vamos, niños. Vámonos de aquí. – _Y gracias a los dioses._

La puerta estaba casi cerrada antes de que Naruto estuviera llenando la silla junto a mí.

—No puedo creer cuánto tiempo duró. —Tomó un sorbo del té que había traído con él—. Estaba a punto de pedirles que se fueran después del tercer derrame de chocolate.

—Lo siento tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Traerlos aquí.

—Sí, totalmente sonó como que tú sabías que estabas consiguiendo cuatro-por-uno cuando apareciste. —Naruto cruzó sus piernas, un tobillo sobre su rodilla—. Entonces, la cita número tres estaba consiguiendo una mami, ¿eh?

—Parecía ser así. Sus niños no son el mejor aviso para el puesto.

—Sus niños son un aviso para la esterilización.

—¡Naruto-kun! –esas palabras, aunque graciosas, no eran muy amables.

—¿Qué? Son los peores niños que he tenido aquí desde que abrí. Y él era completamente intrusivo como padre. Esperando que otros entretengan, amonesten y cuiden a sus hijos.

—Tomo eso como que no eres una persona de niños.

—Amo a los niños. Seis sobrinos, tres sobrinas, de corazón. Pero si ellos tiraran una bebida en cualquier sitio, y mucho más en público, dejarían de tomarlo por algunos días. Sin conseguir una nueva taza. —Vi su pie moverse mientras hablaba de ellos, una completa energía nueva corriendo a través de él—. Ellos son inteligentes y dulces. Pero como todos nosotros a esa edad, tienen un poco de demonios en ellos. Es nuestro trabajo como adultos en sus vidas el enseñarles qué es lo que no es apropiado. Y enseñarles amablemente con firmeza.

 _Wow_. Nunca había puesto mucho pensamiento en esto, pero eso sonaba como un muy buen plan para mí.

—¿Qué sobre ti? ¿Una persona de niños?

¿Lo era? No tenía hermanos, entonces sin sobrinas ni sobrinos. Todas mis amigas con niños recién nacidos, asi que al igual que Naruto era tía de corazón pero estaba muy segura de que no era una persona de bebes. Los pequeños de mis amigas solamente estaban comenzando a tener personalidad sin importar lo que dijeran sus padres acerca de cierta sonrisa o la forma en que los arrullaban.

Los niños de Ebisu definitivamente me habían asustado un poco.

—No lo sé. —Esa era la respuesta más honesta que tenía—. Nunca he estado rodeada de muchos niños.

—Tienes mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Y mantén en mente que no todos son como los terrores.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun. —Terminé mi té y coloqué la taza en la charola—. Me voy. Tengo que reasignar unas luces que queman en el trabajo.

—Suena emocionante. Te veo para tu cita número cuatro.

Le dije adiós con la mano por encima de mi hombro, él respondió con su risa, fresca y encantadora, y me pregunté si tal vez debiera ponerlo a él a cargo de ir a través de los perfiles. Tener a un cantinero sobrio en mi equipo debía ser bueno para algo ¿No?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _ **Chico divertido busca a chica divertida para una cita casual**_ _: Sí, todos queremos más en nuestras vidas, pero empecemos lentamente y veamos a dónde nos llevan las cosas._

Aprendí mis lecciones con las citas número uno, dos y tres. Pregunté directamente por los niños. Tampoco sentí nada preguntando acerca de amigos y reglas para cita número cuatro dijo que no tenía hijos, quería mantenerlo de esa manera por un tiempo, y sus amigos siempre cuidaban su espalda. También, ninguno de sus otros amigos estaba en eLove. Sí. Pregunté.Habíamos estado mandándonos correos electrónicos por dos semanas y estaba contenta cuando preguntó si nos podíamos conocer. Estaba a punto de ponernos cara-a-cara, pero había tratado de dejarle eso a mí top cinco.

La cita número cuatro, Menma, era un poco diferente a las citas números uno, dos y tres. Él estaba buscando a alguien con quien salir, alguien que quisiera escuchar algunas bandas y ver películas. Nada de charlas sobre un futuro. Menos es esto bueno a largo plazo más solamente esperemos a ver. Se sentía más como cuando conoces a alguien de manera natural.

No te tropiezas con un chico lindo en una fiesta y dices: _"Oh, hola. ¿Estás buscando casarte en los próximos tres-a-siete años?"._ Si lo hiciste, eso debería ser algo para buscar ayuda.

Consideré invitar a Cuatro ―quiero decir, Menma― a un lugar diferente para encontrarnos. Cuatro fallas en fila podían ser un poco embarazosas. Pero Naruto había sido tan alentador que no pareció justo privarlo de mi posible humillación.

* * *

Cuando llegué al The Kyubi, Naruto-kun estaba entrenando a una chica en su mayoría castaña tras el mostrador. Él apuntó hacia un café y mezclas de té diferentes, mostrándole cómo medir la cantidad correcta que debía servir de cada uno. Después de un momento, nos presentó como si estuviera entreteniéndose en su sala de estar en lugar de dirigir un negocio.

—Hanabi, esta es Hinata. Ella es nuestra chica de las citas.

 _Genial. Justo por lo que necesitaba ser conocida. Bien dicho Naruto._

—Así que, ¿vienes aquí cada día con una cita diferente? –Sonó más ridículo cuando fue dicho en voz alta.

Especialmente cuando fue dicho con desdén por alguien que no podía ser mayor de dieciséis, y tenía dos perforaciones en la ceja, y cuyo cabello era en realidad de tres tonos que se veían naturales bajo sus capas castañas.

—No todos los días.

— Hanabi es mi nueva empleada. —El orgullo con el que Naruto lo dijo fue casi tan obvio como cuando Sakura presentaba a Sarada a las personas.

—Mucho gusto. —No estaba segura de que lo fuera. No había estado así de nerviosa alrededor de una adolecente desde que era adolecente.

―¿Eso es lo que vistes?

Desde que obviamente estaba vistiendo lo que estaba vistiendo, no estaba segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta. —¿Si?

—¿Esta es una primer cita?

—Una casual.

Hanabi arqueó la ceja perforada y se alejó.

—Así que, la cita número cuatro, ¿huh? —Naruto-kun sacó una bandeja y comenzó a mezclar una nueva mezcla para mí—. ¿Quién es este?

—Un comerciante ejecutivo buscando una cita casual.

—Oh. Casual. —Tal vez podría haber dicho: _Oh. Carnicería de gatitos._ Y sonaría menos tenso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—No. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Naruto me ignoró y se giró al mostrador para poner mi té en la bandeja y llevarlo a la mesa que usualmente uso.

—Naruto Uzumaki.-le presione usando su nombre completo con tono de repromisión.

—Sólo no pensé que fueras del tipo "casual". ―Sí. Hizo comillas en el aire. Y sonó bastante molesto. Como si yo llevara un anuncio para sexo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Vamos, Hinata. Casual es obviamente el código para sexo. Sexo casual.

—No lo es. —¿Lo era? ¿Había accidentalmente aceptado un anuncio para sexo?

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien con quien divertirse?

—¿Y?

—Y, diversión es también un código para sexo.

—No todo es un código para sexo. —Realmente esperaba que no todo fuera un código para sexo—. Quiero decir, si te pido más agua caliente, eso no significa que tenga que ver con sexo.

―Apuesto a que Scarlett Johansson podría hacer ver eso como sexo. En realidad usaste la palabra caliente. Ya estamos a mitad de camino.

Sacudí la cabeza hacia él. No iba a dejar que Naruto descarrilara mi cita número cuatro antes de que el pobre chico consiguiera llegar.

—Estaré por allá. —apuntó al mostrador, como si mágicamente se volviera mi guardaespaldas, o en caso de que pensara que él iba a estar en otro lado, como si estuviera de compras en Nueva York o algo.

Me senté en la silla, tomando el libro de la mesa de café que había sido público en estos días. Era una foto documental de las granjas de café en granos en Sudamérica. Los colores eran notables, junto con los magníficos paisajes. Era fácil perderse en las páginas.

* * *

Finalmente, la cita número cuatro apareció unos quince minutos tarde, luciendo como si hubiera sido seguido por paparazis. Desaliñado, gafas oscuras… todo lo que necesitaba era una gabardina.

—¿Hinata? Lo siento estoy tarde. El estacionamiento es una locura. —Nunca me di cuenta de que alguien podría manejar un kilómetro en lugar de tomar el tren.

—No hay problema. Debes ser Menma. Es bueno conocerte. —Dejé el libro de la mesa de café y lo puse en la charola—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

―Está bien. —Se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

No podía evitar estar un poco molesta. Sabía que estaba retrasado, pero Naruto estaba tratando de dirigir un negocio aquí. En su lugar, Menma acomodó la silla hacia mí, moviéndola para que así los brazos se tocaran.

—Así que, Hinata, ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana? ¿Qué hiciste? –La suave entrada fue diferente. Usualmente los chicos preguntaban más sobre trabajo, algo de mi perfil o si me había gustado eLove. No algo tan normal como qué hice el fin de semana.

Inmediatamente me lo hizo fácil. Naruto-kun estaba equivocado. Esto no era todo sobre sexo. Este chico estaba en realidad tratando de conocerme, no solo a mi brillante perfil.

—Salí con mi mejor amiga. Se mudó a los suburbios, así que fue un pequeño viaje. Vi la nueva película de Bond. Siempre es un lujo.

Me miró con indiferencia descartando mi preferencia en películas de acción. Los libros de citas habían dicho que me alejara de mencionar películas de chicas o algo demasiado femenino. Por supuesto, unas horas mirando a uno de los hombres más calientes en la pantalla de plata no era exactamente no-femenino… pero me gustaba cuando hacían explotar las cosas también.

—¿Te gustó? No estaba seguro de si iba con la manera en la que están dando un paso más allá de los clásicos.

—Estuvo bien. Justo lo suficiente de la vieja escuela como para sentirse como una película de Bond, pero lo suficientemente buena como para mantener el interés.

Menma se zambulló en una conversación sobre su película favorita de James Bond a través de los años. Él sabía que Sean Connery no era el primero y argumentó que Moore no era el peor. Era bueno simplemente relajarse y hablar sobre algo más cómodo que hablar de cómo me veía en cinco años.

* * *

Estaba empezando a pensar que casual era la manera correcta de empezar las cosas, sin buscar al Señor Serio Ahora Mismo. Todas las otras citas se sentían como entrevistas al lado de esta.

—Tengo que decir que eres mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba.

—¿En serio? —Pensé que me veía exactamente igual a las tres fotos que había tomado. Sakura trató de que pusiera una del día de su boda, pero había sido hecha profesionalmente para el evento. Se sintió como una publicidad falsa.

—He encontrado mujeres, mujeres normales, que son bastante honestas en su perfil.

―¿Cómo defines no normal?

—Realmente no estoy en eso de las chicas que requieran mucha atención.

―Entonces, no requiero de mucha atención. Eso usualmente es un extra.

―Para mí lo es. ―Se echó hacia atrás y se estiró, sus brazos extendiéndose en la parte de atrás de la silla a su lado―. Conozco algunos chicos a los que les gusta todo el drama de una mujer que requiere mucha atención y el tipo de relación que puede brindar. Pero personalmente, sólo quiero a alguien con el que pueda ser yo mismo.

―Lo sé… -Estaba a punto de responder pero las puertas de entrada golpearon contra la pared realmente duro, pero mi atención se sacudió hacia la mujer situada en el a punto de marco.

―Oh, demonios no. ―La tensa y estridente voz cruzó la habitación y marchó hacia nosotros.

A mi lado, Menma se levantó y se giró hacia ella mientras ella llegaba como un barril a través de la cafetería, empujando sillas fuera de su camino en lugar de evadirlas.

—¿Quién demonios es esta? —Señaló con un dedo en mi dirección.

Estaba empezando a tener el presentimiento de que estaba en la mitad de una muy caliente y vieja guerra.

Este no se veía como el mejor momento para estar de pie ahora mismo.

—Soy Hinata. —Ofrecí mi mano, tratando de suavizar lo que sea que estaba pasando.

—¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Rompe Hogares? ¿Es ese tu nombre completo? ¿Simplemente te quedas allí sonriéndome y piensas que voy a sacudir tu mano? ¿Crees que es así como funciona?

Empezó a hacer su camino hacia mi silla, pero la moví para ponerla entre nosotros, una barrera de algodón en forma de madera.

—Lo siento. No estoy realmente segura de lo que está sucediendo aquí. – _Pero estoy asustada teniendo una buena idea_.

—Adulterio. Es eso. ¿Piensas que simplemente puedes salir con el esposo de otra mujer y eso está bien?

―Absolutamente no. Simplemente lo conocí en línea. Esta es nuestra primera reunión. Me dijo que era soltero.

―Claro que lo hizo.

Miré a Menma mientras me alejaba de ellos, tratando de pasar alrededor de la gigante mesa de café. Naruto se había ido, pero su nueva joven estaba apoyada en el mostrador, su barbilla apoyada en las manos.

―Lo juro. No sabía que estaba casado. Estoy buscando a un hombre para mí. No compartiría uno y definitivamente no robaría uno.

Menma siguió parado allí, a un lado, luciendo como un ciervo que sabía que estaba delante de las luces.

—Dile. —Cogí una servilleta y se la tiré para llamar su atención—. Dile que me mentiste y que hoy nos conocimos.

―En realidad no te mentí.

 _¿Qué? ¿Que estaba mal con esta gente?_

—Claramente recuerdo haberte preguntado si estabas soltero.

—No. —Menma cruzó sus brazos, dándome una mirada que decía que esto de alguna manera era mi culpa—. Tú me preguntaste si estaba saliendo con alguien.

 _¡Iba a matarlo yo misma!_

―Está bien, déjame ser clara. Cuando una mujer te pregunta si estás saliendo con alguien, o viendo a alguien, te está preguntando si estás soltero. ―Cogí la cuchara que había estado en la servilleta y se la tiré—. Aquí una pista Einstein, casado no es estar soltero.

Mientras mi voz comenzó a levantarse, la mujer saltó por la mesa y tomó mi brazo.

—No le tires cosas. No le llegues a tirar cosas. —Me sacudió y, mientras su mano libre subía, me solté justo a tiempo para esquivar una bofetada.

Mis brazos subieron para bloquear mi cara, tomando el golpe con mis muñecas. Y entonces un segundo golpe.

―¡Oye! ¡No soy la única que te molestó! Ni siquiera te conozco.

Bloqueé otro golpe.

―¡Hinakari!

Habrás pensado que fue Menma quien se metió para controlarla. Estas equivocada.

Otra mujer pasó por la puerta, su andar ligero, su atención enfocada.

El tercer golpe no vino mientras la mujer, Hinakari, se volteó hacia la voz.

—Suena como que no es culpa de la chica. —La segunda mujer paró al lado de Hinakari, mirándome—. No vale tu tiempo. Tampoco lo vale este chico inservible el cual no puede llegar a ser fiel por más que una semana.

—Hana. —Menma finalmente habló. Mirando hacia la nueva mujer, dio un paso hacia ella—. Te dije que te quedaras fuera de nuestro matrimonio. Tu hermana no te necesita interrumpiendo todo el tiempo ni sacudiendo el avispero.

—No estoy sacudiendo nada. Eres un infiel H. D. P. Ella necesita alejarse lo más lejos posible de ti.

—Hana, por favor. —La voz de Ruth se suavizó, casi a un nivel de súplica—. No lo molestes. Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

―¿Cuándo, Hinakari? ¿A cuándo quieres que vuelvan las cosas? Ha estado engañándote desde que lo conociste. No hay buenos recuerdos a los que volver. Sólo está la vez antes de que lo supieras. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Simplemente no quieres saber? Si es así, entonces necesitas parar de seguirlo, verificar sus emails y su teléfono. Si no quieres saber, para de buscar. Pero si crees por un momento que él te fue completamente fiel, entonces eres una ilusa. –

Di un paso atrás de nuevo, esperando desaparecer en el fondo, pero me asustaba llamar la atención si trataba de alejarme.

Además, alejarme significaría darle la espalda a la gente loca.

Hablando de brujas, miré al mostrador. Hanabi-la-Aprendiz seguía parada allí extasiada del drama desarrollándose frente a ella. Todo lo que necesitaba eran palomitas de maíz. Y aún, sin signos de Naruto

—Hana. —Menma finalmente se estaba involucrando en este choque de trenes pasando por las mesas de café para pararse entre las dos mujeres—. Lo que esté pasando entre Hinakari y yo es entre nosotros. No recuerdo haberte llamado para tomar nuestros votos el día de la boda.

—No. Esto es lo que pasa entre tú y Hinakari y… —Hana señaló en mi dirección— cada zorra que conoces tan pronto como dejas la casa.

—Oye, ahora. —Estaba tan insultada que olvidé mantenerme fuera—. Algunas de nosotras no somos unas zorras. Nos mintieron. Y ahora, nos vamos.

Hinakari agarró mi brazo de nuevo, pero su hermana la detuvo.

—No es su culpa. Necesitas poner la culpa en el lugar indicado.

Por un segundo pensé que Hinakari iba a pegarle a Hana. En su lugar, después de un momento, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué voy a hacer.

—Vendrás y te quedarás conmigo. Te conseguiremos un buen abogado.

—Espera un segundo. —Menma trató de pasar por la mesa de nuevo, pero Hana estaba empujando a Hinakari por la puerta—. Hina es mi esposa. No se va a ningún lado sino a casa conmigo.

Hinakari, o Hina, se dio la vuelta, su ira finalmente enfocada en el lugar correcto.

—No voy a ningún lado contigo. Estoy cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de que mientas. —Cogió mi taza de té y se la tiró—. Y ser complaciente. ―Esta vez fue la desnatadora—. Y engañada.

Pensarías que con todas las pequeñas cosas ya idas, ella se quedaría sin armas. Pero Hinakari era obviamente una mujer agresiva. Cogió la charola vacía y dirigió el golpe hacia la cabeza de Menma como si él fuera una bola rápida viniendo hacia ella.

Al primer movimiento hizo un sólido contacto con su hombro.

—¡Oye! —graznó Menma, tratando de alejarse de su furiosa esposa.

El siguiente movimiento lo cogió en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Hina, detente.

Pero siguió, persiguiéndolo por el café mientras él trataba de mantenerla alejada.

Después de un minuto, lo arrinconó, la charola pasó por encima de su cabeza, cuando una voz vino detrás de nosotros.

—Baje la charola y retroceda. No voy a soportar más de esto en mi tienda.

Medio me di la vuelta, seguía asustada de darle la espalda a la gente loca, para encontrar a Naruto parado allí, balanceándose en las puntas de sus pies como si estuviera listo para saltar.

Todos se congelaron, Menma con sus manos bloqueando su cabeza, Hinakari con la charola sobre ella, y Hana luciendo engreída.

—Esto es más que suficiente. No voy a su casa a llorar. Si tienen un problema personal con el otro, este no es el lugar. —Naruto avanzó a través de la cafetería, recogiendo las piezas rotas de porcelana mientras lo hacía, y quitó la charola de las manos de Hinakari—. Serán cinco dólares por la taza, doce por la desnatadora, y veinticinco por la jarra de té. ¿A la tarjeta de quién quieren que lo cargue?

Naruto lucia imponente, serio, centrado y yo como un cordero asustado con los ojos iluminados de emoción por sentirse protegida. Protegida por Naruto. Una sensación completamente cálida.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno capitulo 7, bien como espero que hayan visto volvi a subir el capitulo 6, fue gracias a sus comentarios que decidi revisar el cap y noto lo mal que estaba LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, si no lo han visto veanlo ahora en la lista de cap dice: CAPITULO 6 EDITADO ¡LEER! enserio leanlo para entender mejor el capitulo 6

* * *

Dejando de lado eso espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 7, como vieron la cita 4 a sido el encantador y ardiente Menma Namikaze (momento orgasmico). Al principio considere poner a Neji nii-san, ya que es demasiado pervertido en Road To Ninja, pero despues recorde que la esposa es como muy agresiva y no me imaginaba asi a Tenten-chan o me imaginaba a cualquier otra chica con Neji. Despues considere a Sasuke de Road To Ninja, ya que es super mujeriego y Sakura muy agresiva pero obviamente no era posible ya que Sasukito Y sakurita ya están en la historia. Y como tercer opcion, aunque bastante pensado desde un principio, estaba Menma y fue perfecto ya que imaginarme a Menma como un medio depravado gigolo, probablemente se deba a que en cada fic lo hacen ver como un pervertido. Y bueno, obviamente, emparejado a Menma estaba la Hinata, de Road To Ninja, o Hinakari como suelen llamarla en varios fic leidos y como hermana de ella estaba Hanabi-chan aunque preferi ponerle Hana simplemente, tambien con personalidad de Road To Ninja

Tambien aparecio Hanabi como la nueva empleada de Naruto-kun, ja, sin emparejamiento de sangre con Hinata-chan Obviamente y bueno nada, ya vemos como Naruto se siente preocupado por Hinata y sus citas y vemos como Hinata comienza a sentir esa protección que solo Naruto puede darle, aunque tuvo que darse cuenta cuando fue atacada por una loca esposa y mentida un idiota esposo, pero en fin de cuentas los vinculos comienzan a unirse más y más.

Por ahora nada más.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap.

Chau.

Sora se va...paz


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas #4**_ _: Siempre hay otro pez en el mar... es sólo que seguimos vertiendo residuos tóxicos en el agua así que quién sabe lo que pescarás._

Me quedé donde estaba, demasiado asustada para moverme mientras Naruto acorralaba a Menma, acusándolo de todos los objetos rotos y mi té. Las dos mujeres esperaron en la puerta, idénticas expresiones de rabia en sus rostros.

La parte irracional de mí todavía estaba molesta, otra cita que fue un fracaso. La parte irracional también quería una disculpa por el asalto.

El lado racional de mí sólo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que se fueron, Naruto escaneó la habitación, su mirada dura.

—Tú. —Me señaló—. Siéntate ahí y no te muevas.

Me dirigí hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación en la que me había asignado y me desplomé en una silla, contenta de tener algo debajo de mí.

—Tú. —Señaló hacia el miembro adolescente de la audiencia que había disfrutado de cada segundo de mi tortura—. Limpia eso y entonces tú y yo hablaremos.

Hanabi se quejó mientras agarraba una escoba y un recogedor. Me dejé caer sobre la mesa, poniendo mi cabeza en mis brazos cruzados y con la esperanza de que Naruto iría a hablar con Hanabi primero.

En cambio, un ligero toque rozó mi hombro, empujando mi cabello a un lado y dejando pasar la luz en mi pequeña cueva hecha por mí misma.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —murmuré, apenas capaz de oírme.

—Hinata, mírame. —Se puso en cuclillas a mi lado dejando ninguna opción excepto encontrarme con su mirada—. ¿Estás. Bien? –pronuncio despacio, dando le otro significado a la pregunta.

Asentí, dándome cuenta de que me sentía más avergonzada que otra cosa y culpable. Me sentía tan culpable por que la encantadora cafetería de Naruto-kun fuera destrozada por mi culpa.

—Perdón, lamento toda esta locura. No tenía ni idea. –pedí, conteniendo mis lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que no. No eres el tipo de chica que sale con hombres casados. - _Bueno, al menos alguien se dio cuenta de eso._

—Y tu pobre bandeja de té. No puedo creer que ella rompiera tus cosas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Compré todo de forma masiva. Tengo por lo menos dos cajas de cosas en el sótano que ni siquiera he abierto.

—Pero les cobraste por ellas...

—Por supuesto que lo hice. No las iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente. No puedes reforzar el comportamiento errático con actitudes desdeñosas.

Eso tenía sentido, en una extraña manera para Naruto.

—Creo que tal vez voy a empezar a hacer mis encuentros en otro lugar. –Me dijo a mí misma.

Debido a que no me gustó la idea de hacer pasar a Naruto-kun por esto otra vez. Y también porque no podía soportar la idea de él viéndome en otra situación humillante.

Él me estaba viendo en lo más bajo, una y otra vez, y luego una vez más.

—Por supuesto que no. Te encontrarás con el resto de los chicos aquí. No te quiero fuera de mi vista hasta que sepamos que no conocerás a alguna persona loca. Esto podría haber sido mucho peor. Ese tipo era sólo un idiota y su esposa lo acaba de señalar. ¿Y si en realidad estuviera loco? —Se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza—. No. Te encontrarás con ellos aquí…-

No pude evitar no oír el " _Donde pueda mantener un ojo en ti"_ que no dijo. Nunca tuve un hermano mayor, pero sospecho que te miraban así muy a menudo.

—Está bien. Pero cualquier daño estructural hecho es estrictamente culpa tuya. Has sido advertido.

Esperé a que cambiara su decisión, tomando la salida fácil.

En cambio, sonrió. —Creo que puedo manejarlo. Ahora, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa antes de incitar una revuelta?

Me daba mucho más crédito de lo que merecía.

Él era demasiado bueno conmigo, tampoco lo merecía.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas # 5:**_ _La mejor manera de olvidar una mala cita es hacer algo que te gusta... a menos que ese algo que te gusta sea sólo más citas. No hagas eso._

La temporada de vacaciones se aproximaba, sólo quedaban dos días hasta la navidad. Todo el mundo corría por ahí con bolsas de las compras de regalos para envolver y alimentos para cocinar. Había un regalo que tenía muchas ganas de dar, y eso significaba ir a la tienda de café.

Llegué a The Kyubi una hora más temprano, una caja seguramente escondida bajo el brazo.

Una vez más, Naruto-kun no estaba a la vista. Pero Hanabi, suertuda yo, se encontraba al frente y al centro en el mostrador mirándome como si hubiese recordado traer palomitas para el potencial fiasco de hoy.

—¿Está Naruto-kun aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

—No.

Realmente esperaba que estuviera trabajando en su lado del mostrador. —¿Por qué no?

—Está hablando por teléfono con alguien al que sigue llamando cariño. _-¿Cariño? Interesante._

—¿Por qué no simplemente dijiste que está hablando por teléfono?

—Tú no preguntaste.

Ni siquiera iba a discutir. Ya había aprendido que cuando se trataba de Hanabi era mejor quedarse tan lejos de una conversación real como fuese posible.

—¿Me puedes traer una escalera?

Por suerte, a Hanabi le interesaba más qué tipo de desastre preparaba que crear más problemas.

Desempaqué la caja, saqué mi caja de herramientas, la carpeta y el hardware que compré y lo puse sobre una mesa en la cual podía llegar a todo fácilmente.

Hanabi regresó, portando una de ocho escalones. Perfecta. Miró la mesa con las herramientas en ella y luego me dio una mirada severa.

—No estoy segura de dejarte hacer lo que estás a punto de hacer.

—Y sin embargo, dejaste que una mujer me golpeara. Más de una vez. Impactante. –Desplegué la escalera y empujé los seguros en su lugar. —No te interpongas en mi camino. Este es mi regalo de Navidad para Naruto-kun. Si está en el teléfono, entonces podrá ser una sorpresa. Así que... sigue con lo que sea que haces. Por allá. –

Señalé hacia atrás hacia el mostrador, demasiado cansada y demasiado preocupada por cita número cinco para ser más educada.

Además, el ser cortés se fue por la ventana cuando vio mi asalto como si se tratara del último show de Amas de Casa.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí? —Bajé la mirada desde donde medía las luces en el techo.

—Naruto me dijo que tengo que decirte que lamento no ayudarte o a llegar a él o llamar a la policía o algo el otro día. –Como disculpas fueron, más o menos un fracaso.

—¿Lo estás? —No debería haber preguntado. Debería haber dicho "está bien" y luego volver a trabajar.

Hanabi miró a sus pies, un dedo haciendo girar una cerradura con punta color rosa.

—Lamento que te lastimaras.

Bueno, eso fue un poco mejor. La chica era dolorosamente honesta. Por no hablar de la falta de tacto y poco amable. Todo lo contrario de Naruto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar esta tutoría? ¿Y su honestidad se extendía a sus propias acciones? Sólo podía esperar que así fuese. Porque si no lo era, la suave despreocupación de Naruto-kun podría volver y realmente morderlo en el trasero.

—Así que, ¿qué haces con las luces?

Estaba a punto de decir, cambiándolas, antes de que mirara hacia abajo y viera que estaba realmente prestando atención.

—Compré unos accesorios de iluminación que le permitirán mostrar mejor el arte.

Tenía los accesorios y las bombillas equivocados. La potencia era muy baja. Una gran parte de lo que vende el arte es como se visualiza.

—Porque la gente es tan superficial —dijo ella. No era una pregunta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y recé por paciencia. Hanabi me trató mal desde el principio y no podía entender si era eso o la confianza en su actitud lo que me molestaba.

—No, porque el arte que no está bien iluminado, no se presenta bien. Sería como escoger música en un celular viejo. No sabes cómo suena realmente. Aquí. —Hice una seña a la pared—. La gente no sabe cómo se ve realmente el arte. La iluminación les ayudará a verlo. También se verá más profesional sin necesidad de crear un foco similar o un área excesivamente brillante y arruinar el ambiente de la habitación.

Tomé una de las pinturas de la pared para ver cómo estaban colgadas, comprobé los accesorios, y la baje de nuevo.

—Pero primero, tengo que bajar todas las pinturas. Están colgadas demasiado alto. Es como salir con un chico al que siempre hay que mirar muuuuuy hacia arriba. Te dan un calambre en el cuello, no importa qué tan caliente esté.

Podría haber jurado que casi sonrió. —Si deseas ayuda, puedes poner los cuadros abajo y apoyarlos contra la pared. Voy a empezar moviendo los equipos.

Traté de no mostrar mi sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

Con la ayuda de Hanabi, trasladé todas las pinturas, cambié las cuatro luces, y colgué los nuevos carteles de crema mate que había hecho junto a cada pieza.

Ya estábamos limpiando cuando Naruto salió de la trastienda, a media frase de su próxima ocupación para Hanabi. —¿Qué están haciendo?

—¡Feliz navidad! —Estaba tan emocionada que salté de los dos últimos peldaños de la escalera, corrí y tiré de él para conducirlo hacia allí—. Reacomodé tu pared. Ahora tienes una pared de la calidad del museo con pancartas. Compruébalo tú mismo. —Señalé las nuevas descripciones frescas que colgaban al lado de cada pintura.

—Guau. —Miró, solo se quedó mirando a la pared.

Me di cuenta de que puede no haberle gustado que alguien entrara y cambiara su tienda un poco, incluso si se les pagaba mucho para hacerlo profesionalmente.

—Um, ¿está bien, verdad? ¿Qué lo cambiara?

—Yo ayudé. —Hanabi se puso de pie al lado de la escalera con una expresión extraña, a medio camino entre esperanzada y desafiante, juntando sus labios en lo que parecía trataba de ser una sonrisa.

Ella no esperó. Se acercó a esperar el problema conmigo, o el agradecimiento, pero no me dejó allí sola.

 _Esa disculpa, la realmente lamentable y única que me dio unos veinte minutos antes, mentalmente la acepté en ese momento._

—No. Es genial. Sólo... no lo esperaba. —Naruto-kun pasó por delante de mí para estar de pie a pocos metros de la pared—. Realmente hace una diferencia, ¿no es así? –Me puse de pie de nuevo, disfrutando de mi trabajo.

—Esto es muy bueno. Gracias. —Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia mí con esa sonrisa suave que tenía.

Debió ser la luz, porque no me había dado cuenta de cuan azules eran sus ojos, o que tenía unas marcas sobre sus mejillas –adorables, deseo destacar-, o lo alto que era. Está bien, me había dado cuenta de que no era mi tipo de alto, pero supongo que el metro setenta y cinco era más alto de lo que le daba crédito. Pobre metro setenta y cinco –que mal lo había criticado.

Además, mi mundo estaba lleno de chicos refinados. Ellos típicamente se sentían... más grandes, más grandes que la vida.

—No es un problema. Has sido genial con el lío de las citas que he tenido aquí. Pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer. Tal vez tendrás más artistas entrando si ven lo fuerte que tu pared se ve ahora.

—Este es, realmente, el mejor regalo.

—Realmente sólo quería hacer algo bueno para ti... unas gracias.

—Es el mejor gracias de todos. Pero, Hinata, no tienes que darme las gracias. - _Awww…_

—¿Para qué están los amigos? ¿Y las cafeterías? ¿Si no se puede tener locas primeras citas en una cafetería, donde más puedes tenerlas?

Eso era cierto.

Pero eran mucho más fáciles cuando las compartías con un amigo.

O lo que fuera Naruto-kun en ese preciso momento para mí.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenoooooooooo...en el último capitulo no deje nota de autor asi que lo dejo cortito ahora:**

 **como vieron Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan tuvieron un pequeño momento de unión y acercamiento entre ellas. También Naruto-kun anda en algo ¿ _Quien era la chica a la qué llamaba cariño_? De cualquier manera eso lo responderemos despúes. Y por último Hinatita ya anduvo como mirando de cierta manera a Naruto, aunque no se dio cuenta aún (es lenta la chica -_-) pero pronto alguien le abrira los ojos, descuiden. y bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **_Misaki Uzumaki-san: habra beso, te lo aseguro, pero ya para el final -_- asi que espero que me sigas hasta ese momento.**

 **_Akime Maxwell: gracias por comentar siempre y gracias por que siempre haz sido positivo/a en lo que respecta a la historia.**

 **_** **Dark Side of Everyone: juro que tambien me super enamore de Naruto-kun cuando leía el documento para checar que todo este okey y cuando decia CONTINUARA... estaba como (o_0) ¡Segui, joder, que sigue, que sigue! (despues me senti ridicula porque mi mamá me miro como "¿WTF? ¿Segura no la cambiaron al nacer?") y bueno...gracias por comentar que te siga gustando la historia**

 **AHORA EL CAPITULO...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas #6**_ _: Cuando no puedes sentirte más inferior, siempre hay una chica._ _Presumida con un novio allí para derrumbar esa etapa emocional debajo de ti._

—Estoy deseando conocer a este chico tuyo. —Karin apenas dejó que consiguiera mi abrigo antes de empezar.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes, señoritas? Estoy deseando conocer a todos sus chicos también—. _¡Desviar! ¡Desviar!_

Todas las chicas se giraron a mirarme. Casi esperaba que una de ellas hubiera venido a mi rescate. Pero Karin dirigía esto y nadie se iba a interponer en el camino.

Ya hablé con Konan de todos modos. Ella me llamó la víspera de navidad para desearme felices fiestas.

Contaba con Amaru para tener grandes noticias. O no.

—Sí —dijo Karin, arrastrando las palabras—. Pero nunca hablas de tu hombre misterioso.

—Yo... no lo sé. ¿Sabes, cuando algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Simplemente sale de la nada y, ¡bam!, ¿Te golpea en la cabeza? Sigo esperando saber si todo estaba en mi imaginación hiperactiva.

Karin murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "yo también" antes de que fuera interrumpida por el camarero.

—¿Por qué no me cuentan acerca de sus citas? —Si no podía desviar a Karin, podría al menos charlar con las demás. Además, estaba realmente interesada en cómo iban las cosas para Konan y Amaru.

Amaru se lanzó a describir el fin de semana perfecto. El chico del avión fue a visitarla el día veintiséis y luego voló hacia Nueva York de nuevo. Todo era alegría, felicidad y muérdagos.

Konan estaba decepcionada porque Yahiko no fue capaz de pasar la navidad con ellos, pero ella convenció a su hermano que _no_ sólo estaban durmiendo juntos. Que los dos estaban en algo serio. Una llamada de Yahiko lo solidificó, y hubo alegría, felicidad y el muérdago sin utilizar en la casa.

Karin pasó la navidad con su familia y Suigetsu. Sólo puedo suponer que encontró su versión de la alegría y felicidad de compras mientras él trabajaba. No quería saber sobre el muérdago.

A medida que nos envolvimos en la comida, tomé de Karin un cheque para el asiento adicional en la mesa de la víspera de nuestro Año Nuevo. Una parte de mí odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que si esperaba hasta esa noche sería aún peor.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué no mantienes tu dinero hasta que veamos si necesitas el asiento?

—Necesito el asiento —dije tan amablemente como sea posible, fingiendo que no sabía lo que ella estaba diciendo en realidad. También pretendiendo que ella no estaba en lo correcto—. Además, no es como si pudiéramos cancelar un asiento en este momento de todos modos.

Tan pronto como lo dije, ella consiguió esa mirada. Esa mirada mi-vida-es-tan-genial-y-me-siento-mal-por-ti.

—Correcto. Entonces, te veré en año nuevo.

Con el hombre perfecto. Tan pronto como lo encuentre. Si lo encuentro.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bien, super cortito, lo sé, pero el proximo capitulo es más largo asi que no se preocupen mucho. tal vez suba el siguiente hoy o no se cuando ya que anda con un trabajo super complicado del cole y es estresante (es un proyecto tecnologico y yo soy mejor en trabajos practicos escritos que en hacer mecanismos electricos y reductores de velocidad), por lo que no se si tendre suficiente paciencia o concentración para revisar el cap y lo que menos quiero es darles un capitulo mal escrito (aprendi de las correciones del cap 6 y la verguenza que senti por como se los deje) asi que tenganme un chiquitin de paciencia y amor a mi y la historia.

Concentrándome en el capitulo...como veran ya se siente la tensión de la gran fiesta y el correr del tic tac de la última oportunidad...digo cita. Karin también siendo una yegu...digo zorr...digo una mala persona con Hinata-chan y bueno... solo eso (-_- de verdad fue corto este capitulo) esperen el proximo cap.

Nos vemos...digo nos leemos pronto

Sora se va...paz


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _ **Amar de nuevo:**_ _Soy un viudo buscando comenzar la próxima parte de mi vida. Sé la bendición que una buena relación puede ser y quiero compartir ese conocimiento y sentimiento con la mujer adecuada._

Estaba un poco nerviosa por la cita número cinco. Tantas preocupaciones. ¿Podría yo —si llegamos a algo serio—, estar con alguien que había amado tanto a otra mujer? Había una diferencia entre perder a alguien y dejar a alguien. No estaba segura.

Pero la cita número cinco, también conocido como Obito, sonaba como un gran tipo. Nos enviamos correos electrónicos desde la primera semana y pasamos a hablar por teléfono en la segunda. Él me envió un encantador correo electrónico mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad para la Navidad.

Ahora, veintiocho de diciembre, empezaba a preguntarme si nunca iba a encontrar a nadie, y menos aún una cita para la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Me giré hacia The Kyubi con el sentimiento de haber llegado a casa para las vacaciones. No veía a Naruto-kun, o Hanabi-chan para el caso, desde que le di a Naruto su regalo de navidad.

Después de la excursión de un día para ver a mi padre en su apartamento con su actual esposa, número cinco, donde me senté durante la comida en la que ella contaba las calorías por mí, seiscientos veinte y leí sus libros, yo, básicamente, contaba las horas para poder volver a casa de nuevo. No hace falta decir que mi padre no fue el punto culminante de mi temporada.

Tres días más tarde todavía estaba tratando de recuperarme de escuchar acerca de que todo el mundo que estaba casado, de cuan aburrida era mi carrera, y de cómo la talla ocho era la nueva talla doce por lo que tal vez debería de bajar un poco de peso. Consideré bajar ciento veinte kilogramos en forma de mi nueva "madre".

Pero ¿The Kyubi? Era tranquilo y fácil. Era una cómoda escapada donde podía relajarme y ser yo misma. Era…

—Te ves como si hubiese subido como dos kilogramos en la cara durante la navidad. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que comes? —Hanabi se puso de pie detrás del mostrador, mirándome como si estuviera tratando de ocultarle algo.

—Lo siento. Mamá, ¿eres tú? –dije sarcásticamente y mire alrededor buscando a mi nueva súper joven "madre"

—Lo que sea. —Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a poner mi bandeja de té junto mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y guantes y los colgaba en un sillón junto al fuego.

Mirando a mí alrededor, me sorprendió ver tres mesas llenas. Esta era exactamente la alegría de las fiestas Naruto-kun necesitaba para su negocio.

—¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?

—¿Me veo como su niñera?

—Algo así. A ti definitivamente te gusta llevar la cuenta de los asuntos de todo el mundo.

—Está bien. Está en la parte trasera haciendo algo en su ordenador.

 _Probablemente alguna cosa de números para el hombre de finanzas para reiniciar su nuevo año._

Pagué por mi té y llevé la bandeja a mi acostumbrada silla. En la mesa de café había un pequeño cartel que decía "Reservado a las 3 pm". _Qué dulce_. No pude evitar sonreír, me había convertido en uno de los regulares de Naruto.

Fui a ver el arte de la pared y vi que alguien había añadido una hoja de inscripción para la lista de correo del artista. Me hubiera gustado que eso se me ocurriera a mí. Incluso hubo dos nombres en él que no eran Naruto, Hinata, o Hanabi, por lo que era una gran victoria.

Cinco de tres, me acomodé en mi silla a esperar. Si aprendí algo las últimas cuatro semanas, es que la paciencia era clave en el proceso. Esperabas para ver si alguien te contactaba. Si llamabas o enviabas un mensaje primero, esperabas la respuesta. Esperabas la respuesta una vez que regresabas el mensaje. Luego esperabas un poco más. Luego esperabas a ver si querrían hablar. Luego esperabas para ver si querían reunirse. Incluso si era la persona que lo sugería, esperabas una respuesta. A continuación, esperabas para que se presentaran. Probablemente esperé veinte horas este mes. Eso era más o menos la cantidad de tiempo que me tomaba crear una nueva exposición.

 _Alimento para el pensamiento._

Pasadas las cinco, empecé a preguntarme. Nadie más que Menma, el tipo casado, había llegado tarde, y Obito simplemente no era del tipo grosero o desconsiderado.

Pasadas las diez, Naruto-kun se dirigió hacia fuera y se sentó en el brazo de la silla a mi lado.

—Así que, cita número cinco. Tu crayón final. –Algunas cosas nunca mueren.

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono para comprobar la hora y vi una alerta en mi email. Sabía que era una mala noticia tan pronto como vi la dirección de correo electrónico de Obito.

* * *

 _Hinata,_

 _Lamento mucho por cancelarte en el último minuto. Me di cuenta mientras estaba a punto de salir que no estoy listo para empezar a salir. He disfrutado mucho nuestras charlas y estoy seguro de que si me hubiese aparecido me habría ido esperando que pudiéramos ser amigos. Sé que no era el punto. Así que, te deseo mucha suerte y sé que cualquiera que te consiga será un hombre más afortunado que yo._

 _Con cariño, Obito._

* * *

¿Qué quiere decir que una de las cosas más dulces que un tipo me había dicho en años era en una carta de ruptura?

—No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí? —Naruto-kun se sentó en la silla y comenzó a inclinarse para mirar el correo electrónico antes de detenerse a sí mismo—. No se murió el cachorro de nadie, ¿verdad?

—No. No el cachorro. Sólo mi esperanza para el futuro.

—¿Tu chico murió? —Ahora él se inclinó y cogió el teléfono—. ¿Quién siquiera sabía para enviarte un correo electrónico?

—No murió. —Luché para no rodarle mis ojos y luego cedí. Se lo merecía—. Canceló.

Naruto leyó el correo electrónico e hizo una mueca. —Necesito una copia de este. Si alguna vez dejo a una chica sin tener que salir con ella, esto es perfecto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy genial? –Me sentí muy indignada, pero tenía razón en un punto la carta era perfecta, aunque claro no veía eso claramente ya que era dirigida a mí.

—Um. No. Por supuesto que no. Eres increíble. Realmente increíble. –dijo rápido y negando repetidas veces. Mi ofensa disminuyo, era imposible molestarme con esos ojos azules arrepentidos.

—Sí. Uh-huh.

—No dejes que las citas te derriben. —Pensé que iba a agitar un puño en el aire.

—Tal vez debería intentar una última vez. O simplemente pedirle a Sakura-chan que me junte con alguien por la noche. Ir directamente con el chico y reconocer que necesito un novio para pasar la noche. Pero se siente horrible y estúpido como para tener una cita falsa. —Suspiré mientras releía correo electrónico de Obito—. Me siento como una perdedora.

Naruto me devolvió mi teléfono y se echó hacia atrás, preparándose para lo que probablemente iba a ser una larga lección.

—¿Realmente necesitas un hombre para disfrutar de tu noche? ¿Tanto importa? Hemos establecido que eres impresionante. –y allí comienza el sermón.

—Soy totalmente impresionante.

—Así que, ¿por qué necesitas un hombre para esto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitas demostrarles a esas chicas?

—Bueno, estuve diciéndoles que he estado saliendo con alguien desde noviembre. Yo misma me he puesto contra la espada y la pared. –Y era verdad, yo misma me puse allí y le di a Karin la espada para que me quede sin salida.

Naruto-kun me miraba.

—Lo sé. Es mi culpa —le dije antes de que pudiera estar de acuerdo conmigo—. Estaba siendo orgullosa y mira lo que conseguí. Pero me entró el pánico. No sabes como es. –Realmente no conocía a Karin y su "indomable" carácter y esa sensación que te da ser _ella_.

Mi voz se había elevado, haciendo que la gente en el otro lado de la habitación para buscar nuestro camino.

—¿Qué es como qué?

—El ser ella. Esa chica. La última chica soltera. Tus amigos cercanos tienen pareja. Tus amigos no tan cercanos tienen pareja. Tus conocidos tienen pareja. Las personas que conoces casualmente que ni siquiera te agradan tienen pareja. Y todo el mundo sólo te mira como... como si fueras un fracaso y una perdedora. Las madres te dan lecciones. Las tías te dan lecciones. Las mujeres que apenas conoces dicen cosas como "bendecido sea tu corazón" o "hay alguien ahí fuera para todos, incluso para ti". ¿En serio? no puedo ser ella. No puedo ser la última chica soltera. –

Naruto se quedó callado un momento pensando en mi confesión y que las próximas palabras serian claves para que me anime o piense en fingir mi suicidio para faltar a la fiesta de fin de año. ¿ _Tal vez una nota diciendo que "no podía vivir sin él" porque el supuesto chico me termino_? ¿ _Tendría el suficiente tiempo para empacar lo material y comprar un boleto_? ¿ _Dónde podría ir_? _Siempre quise conocer Londres…._ pero antes de decidir si el rubio me quedaría bien para mi nuevo look, Naruto-kun habló.

—Hinata-chan, después de escucharte hablar de estas chicas, puedo decirte que una suena bien, una parece agradable, y una suena como la peor pesadilla de un hombre. Ahora, al lado de una persona realmente impresionante, ninguna de esas chicas se ve muy bien. –y ahí estaba dándome animo _¿Nunca he dicho aún cuan feliz me siento de tenerlo como mi cantinero sobrio?_

Le sonreí, tratando de no llorar por sus amables palabras o mi sensación de malestar de la derrota. Envolví mi mano alrededor de la suya donde descansaba sobre el brazo de la silla, era cálida y grande, me agradaba esa sensación.

—Naruto-kun, eres en serio una de las mejores personas que conozco. Ahora, me voy a casa a entrar en pánico. —Le di a su mano un apretón y me levanté—. Gracias por todo.

—Vas a pasar por aquí, ¿verdad? Hanabi-chan y yo queremos verte bien vestida. —Se levantó y me acompaño a salir—. Tal vez conseguir algunas fotos. Como en el baile, sólo que con atuendo de los años veinte y bebiendo.

—Y sin cita. -

Naruto se limitó a sacudir la cabeza hacia mí. —Eres un desastre. Un muy grande desastre, pero aun así te quiero.

Me dirigí hacia fuera, un poco aliviada por que la parte de salir en citas estuviera terminada. Cansada de toda esta locura. El único que tenía permitido volverme loca era mi propio subconsciente. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por todos.

 _¿Y el pelirrojo me quedaría? Debía consultarlo con Sakura-chan pronto…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Biiiiiiiien...lo consegui. Consegui darles el proximo capitulo, me siento orgullosa de eso. Pero un poco triste porque a partir del proximo capitulo comienza la cuenta regresiva (no puedo creer que ya casi todo termina, quiero llorar :,(...ok no).

Pero no es el momento ahora...

Bueno en el cap de hoy claramente la cita fue un desastre, comenzando por la parte de que no hubo cita. Si se preguntan porque puse a Obito es que ¡Vamos! Un hombre viudo que amo mucho a una mujer y no puede recuperarse de su muerte, eso es exactamente como fue con Obito sin Rin (excepto por la parte de casados y viudo, y claro lo de la venganza contra el mundo y el plan malévolo de introducir a todos en un mundo de fantasia, entre otras cosas), y además desde que leí el libro, imaginándome la historia, de inmediato se me vinieron a la mente ellos dos. Bueno pero aun así para reemplazar aquel fracaso está nuestro dulce Naruto-kun (que sigue haciendo cosas raras) y sus palabras de aliento (¿alguien notó el te quiero?) y también hay que ver que hará Hinata ahora para la fiesta ¿Irá sola? ¿Conseguirá a alguien? ¿Y qué esta manteniendo a Naruto en otro lugar? todo esto en el proximo capitulo

Nos leemos pronto.

Sora se va...paz


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas # 7:**_ _Vino. Un montón de vino_.

—¡Estamos aquí atrás!

Regresé a la cocina de color amarillo cremoso donde Sakura-chan revolvía algo en la estufa mientras Sarada jugaba en una alfombrilla brillante cerca de la puerta de cristal.

—Sólo seremos nosotros esta noche. Sasuke-kun fue a ver el partido con sus amigos.

—¿Quieres decir que lo echaste para que pudiéramos tener una noche de chicas?

—Sí. Eso es de lo que se trata el matrimonio. Saber cuándo echar a tu cónyuge y que el cónyuge sepa cuando irse.

Estoy bastante segura de que bromeaba.

—Toma. —Me dio una botella de vino blanco—. Abre ese pequeño. Es perfecto para el salmón. Y mientras lo haces, quiero un resumen de la misión de citas en línea.

—¿No quieres saber acerca de mis vacaciones? ¿O decirme acerca del encontronazo que tuviste con tu suegra? ¿O lo que la gente le compró a Sarada para navidad?

—Nop. Ninguna de las anteriores. Citas en línea por dos mil.

Hubiera sabido que iba a venir a eso, pero pensé que podríamos llegar tranquilamente a ello. Al menos déjame beber un poco de vino en primer lugar.

Pero una vez que Sakura tenía una idea en la cabeza, no se la podía sacar, por lo que con una copa de vino, bueno dos, le di un resumen de cada cita. En retrospectiva, fueron divertidas. Desde el casi perfecto hasta el casi homicida, había tenido un buena racha.

—Dime más acerca de este tipo Naruto.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No sé. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Qué tan alto es? ¿Tiene todo su pelo?

—Wow, Sakura-chan. ¿Un tanto superficial? —La quería como a una hermana, pero la cosa de obtener-a-Naruto-por-su-apariencia no era lindo.

—No, no superficial. Pero es la única cosa que no sé de él y siento como si estuviera perdiéndome algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me miró como si pudiera ser una idiota y luego negó con la cabeza, como si por fin hubiera decidido que lo era.

—Toda la noche ha sido "Naruto-kun esto y Naruto-kun el otro. Naruto me hizo este té. Naruto-kun sacó al chico. A él le encantó mi regalo de Navidad"... que por cierto, ¿dónde diablos está mi regalo de Navidad? ¿Este tipo Naruto obtuvo algo y yo no? Y él suena lindo, divertido e inteligente. Es exitoso, pudiente y renunció a una carrera de alto poder para hacer algo que ama. ¿Es cercano a su familia y consiente a sus sobrinos y sobrinas? ¿Estoy olvidando algo?

 _Bueno, no. Y cuando lo puso así, sonaba bastante maldito genial_.

—Correcto —Sakura continuó—, por lo tanto, debe ser viejo, gordo, feo, oloroso, bajito o algo muy poco atractivo. ¿Qué defecto tiene?

—Bueno... —Me devané los sesos tratando de darle una respuesta que aceptara—. Acaba de salir de una relación hace unos meses.

—Me dijiste acerca de eso. La estúpida ex novia que buscaba ser parte de una pareja de poder. —Sakura movió su mano como si hubiera planteado algo insignificante—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Simplemente no estás atraída hacia él?

—Yo... Es decir, Naruto-kun es... —Traté de poner palabras en base a ello, en base a Naruto, pero todo lo que pensaba eran cosas positivas—. Tiene treinta o treinta y uno. Alrededor de diez centímetros más alto que yo. Tiene todo su cabello. Simplemente hace lo que quiere. Estoy apostando a que su administradora estaba a cargo de recordarle cuando cortarlo. Pasa las manos a través de él y se para en el extremo. Por supuesto que no huele raro. Huele a limón. Probablemente a causa del trabajo. No hay nada malo con él. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué? –presionó incitándome a algo que aún no entendía.

—Es Naruto-kun. —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca me entró el pánico—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Él es Naruto-kun.

Todos los pelos de mi brazo se levantaron cuando el calor se precipitó sobre mi piel.

Sakura-chan debió ver mi pánico porque me sirvió un tercer vaso de vino.

—Sakura. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Hinata...

—No me digas "Hinata". ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara? Todo estaba bien hasta que lo señalaste. ¿Qué pasa si me estoy enamorando de él? —Aspiré profundamente—. ¡Oh, no! Creo que está saliendo con alguien.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede estar saliendo con alguien? Nunca mencionaste eso.

—¡Eso no importaba hace treinta segundos! -¿No entendía lo que había hecho? Me había dado la revelación más desesperante del mundo: enamorada de mi cantinero sobrio, posiblemente comprometido.

—Está bien. Retrocede. ¿Qué te hace pensar que está saliendo con alguien?

—Cuando le pregunté acerca de las citas en línea, dijo que prefería tratar la manera convencional primero. Y últimamente ha estado de vuelta en el teléfono o su computadora portátil cada vez que entro. Sólo en las últimas semanas.

—Eso no quiere decir que esté saliendo con alguien.

—También habló acerca de necesitar un correo en Date Five restándome importancia en caso de que alguna vez no se presentara a una cita.

—Sin embargo, eso podría haber sido sólo una broma.

—Y habla con alguien por teléfono al que llama cariño. ¿Quién diablos es esta chica encantadora? —Mi voz se levantó otra octava y Sarada me miró como si fuera un nuevo juguete confuso—. Además, después de todo esto, nunca me invitó a salir. Y sabe lo desesperada que estoy por tener con quien ir a lo de Año Nuevo. Esa habría sido una oportunidad perfecta. Pero no lo sugirió. Y dijo que tenía que cerrar temprano el año nuevo. Ya debe tener planes.

—Oh. Bueno, eso apesta.

—Sakura-chan. —¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a volver allí y enfrentarme a él con todos estos sentimientos en espiral? Era un desastre. Y cuando ella empezara a venir para todas aquellas cenas junto a la chimenea y trabajara o leyera mientras él cerraba, ¿cómo iba a quedarme para eso? Y Hanabi sólo me había insultado una vez esta semana. Ese era un progreso. Iba a perderlo todo. No había manera de que lo viera volverse serio con alguien.

—Vamos. Dijiste que no era tu tipo. Demasiado suave. Y todo ese pelo.

—Me gusta su pelo. —Oh, no. Me gusta su pelo. Estaba condenada. Condenada.

Me imaginé las noches frías de otoño, caminando desde el gimnasio después del trabajo hasta los acogedores sillones junto al fuego. Ordenando diferentes comidas. O tal vez de vez en cuando tratando de cocinar algo y probarlo con él. Juegos, libros, conversaciones y café. Trayendo mi trabajo que había hecho en casa y metiéndome en una esquina. Todo ello centrado en torno a Naruto-kun.

Sonaba encantador.

Estaba más que condenada. Estaba más allá de la condena.

Necesitaba una máquina del tiempo del romance para deshacerme de esta epifanía. O tal vez sólo más vino. Apoyé la cabeza en mis brazos y traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Naruto.

—Toma. —Sakura abrió una nueva botella y llenó mi vaso.

¿Para que estaban las mejores amigas si no te dan grandes golpes de epifanía y luego vasos de vino para olvidarlo todo? Todo menos los ojos de Naruto.

 _Mierda, definitivamente condenada._

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

 _ **Verdad sobre las citas #** 8: Cuando te enfrentes con el hombre de tus sueños, lo único que puedes hacer es tomarlo con calma. O por lo menos hacerte la tonta._

Aspiré un profundo y frío aliento antes de hacer mi camino dentro del The Kyubi.

 _Todo estaría bien. Todo sería lo mismo. Nada sería diferente. No actuaría como una completa idiota._

O, al menos, eso es lo que me había estado diciéndome todo el camino. En el interior, Hanabi y Naruto estaban limpiando los cerveceros, preparándose para su cierre temprano.

—Hola chicos. —Me paré atrás, con miedo de acercarme. No quería que vieran lo nerviosa que estaba. Todo lo que tomaría sería uno de los comentarios de Hanabi y yo estaría muerta en el agua.

—Estás aquí —Naruto-kun bajó de su escalera de mano para venir alrededor del mostrador—. Vamos a ver tu aspecto de Vociferando Años Veinte.

Por desgracia, pensé demasiando en esto. Cuando Karin había sugerido la cena hace unos meses, estuve emocionada de ir, sólo por la excusa de comprar un vestido flapper y puesto que iba a estrellarme y arder en cualquier otro nivel esta noche, fui con todo, el vestido, los zapatos, las perlas. Incluso tenía el cabello y maquillaje hecho.

El estilista había escondido mi cabello, así que parecía como si me lo hubiera cortado.

Lucía bastante bien si se me permitía decirlo.

—¿Te cortaste el pelo? —Lucía un poco sorprendido. O tal vez sólo le recordó que no se lo había cortado en algunos meses.

—No, es sólo la forma en que está hecho.

—Oh. Bueno. Te ves muy bien. ¿Estás llevando una botella en tu liguero?

—Una chica nunca dice esas cosas. —Le di un guiño, pensando en que si lo sacaba a colación dejaría de sentir como que iba a confesar mis sentimientos recién descubiertos en cualquier momento.

—¿Decidiste pedir prestado un chico de tu amiga Sakura?

Incluso me sorprendió la risa que salió de mí. —Nop. En su lugar decidí lidiar con Karin y solo superarla. Y eso.

—Bien por ti. —Naruto miró hacia Hanabi, probablemente para asegurarse de que no hubieran comentarios sarcásticos viniendo en mi camino—. Así que, dime, ¿dónde es esta fiesta?

—Es en el salón de baile en la casa histórica sobre el lago.

—Siempre he querido verlo. Tuvimos un evento corporativo allí, pero me quedé atrapado en el trabajo. —Negó con la cabeza, probablemente recordando, luego miró alrededor de la tienda—. Hombre, amo totalmente mi vida ahora.

Tomó todo en mí no preguntar si era debido a su nueva novia. Volviendo al tema.

—Llegar a ver la casa es parte de la razón por la que quería ir. He oído que tienen una galería privada impresionante. Tal vez pueda conseguir emborrachar a un guardia de seguridad y lograr meterme.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías hacerlo. O simplemente podrías darle tu tarjeta y pedirle que la vea. Probablemente menos policías serían involucrados de esa manera.

—Oh, Naruto-kun. Siempre la voz de la razón.

—Eso es cierto. Una carga que tengo que llevar a lo largo de mis días. —Se limpió las manos en la siempre presente toalla y asintió hacia el mostrador—. ¿Quieres un poco de té? Vas un poco temprano, ¿no es así?

—No puedo. Prometí hacer una parada en el trabajo después de vestirme. Tendrán un evento de víspera de año nuevo. Alquilaremos el espacio, así que no tendré que trabajar, pero quieren que simplemente entre y me asegure de que todo esté funcionando como debería.

—Van a amar tu nueva apariencia.

—Estoy tentada a comprar unos pocos más. Tal vez pueda traer el mini-vestido con cuentas de nuevo.

Me quedé allí, sonriendo hacia él como una idiota, notando su pelo, su hoyuelo, sus

Marcas a los lados de sus mejillas y las manchas de azul más intenso sorprendiéndome en sus ojos celestes. _Sólo notando._

—Entonces... —Las cejas de Naruto se levantaron, probablemente, en un tácito _¿Por_ _qué me miras así? Por favor, para y retrocede._

—Correcto. Entonces, debo ir al trabajo. Y luego de hacer frente a los buitres.

—Vas a estar bien —Sonaba tan seguro.

—Me gustaría tener tu confianza.

—Es fácil tener confianza. Te he visto manejar todo tipo de desastres naturales con todas esas citas. Si pudiste pasar por eso, entonces esta noche será algo fácil.

Cuando lo ponía de esa manera, casi le creía.

Ahora era sólo cuestión de abrazar mi soltería y decirle a Karin donde se podía meter sus garras de gato.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
